The Games' Return The seventy-sixth Hunger Games
by Library2.0
Summary: The Second Rebellion failed. Snow is alive but dying. Katniss was killed but Peeta's alive. What better punishment than a Games in a rather interesting arena. Maybe your tribute will be lucky. Maybe not... Syot.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitol chapter: Pov. President Snow**

"You better not disappoint me," I say to the man in front of me.

He nods his head, "I swear I won't Mr. President." he says.

"Good. If I'm going to die soon I want a few more good Games. I must say your new arena seems... interesting. We haven't had anything like it."

He nods as he treads into more familiar waters, "This arena may seem comical but the closed space should provide more battles. And the mutts will be vicious."

I straighten some of the objects on my desk, "You may notice my lack of trust Joshua. That is only because one head Gamemaker failed me and the other was a traitor."

Joshua nods slowly, "I swear that if you don't enjoy this year's Games I will jump of the highest building in the Capitol." He snickers, "If they don't _learn _the arena they will die horrible deaths."

"That is all I want. We'll show them what consequences are. Uprisings will never happen again. Now leave. I am very tired."

He shakes his head and Joshua Larren, head Gamemaker of the seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games, leaves my office, hoping this will be a success.

**A/N: Yes this is a Syot for the seventy-sixth Hunger Games. The list of attributes is here.**

**Name:**

**District:**

**Age:**

**History:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Appearance**

**Personality:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaction to Reaped or reason for volunteering:**

**Token:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Training score (It won't be what you say most likely. Just give me an estimate.):**

**Goodbyes:**

**Optional:**

**Chariot outfit (I won't go strictly by this but it may help my decision.)**

**Interview outfit:**

**Rate on a 1-10**

**Strength: **

**Running:**

**Jumping:**

**Hand to hand combat:**

**Swimming:**

**Camouflage:**

**Reaction to hunger:**

**Reaction to thirst:**

**Games:**

**Bloodbath (Whether or not they go for supplies and how heartbroken you would be if they died in the Bloodbath.)**

**Arena outfit:**

**Strategy/Allies:**

**Victor (Reaction to winning. Interview):**

**Anything else.**

**So submit! You have no reason not to. Submit one, two, three,... twenty-four! Send them in a P.M. or review.**

**Also if you guess what the Arena is before the Games, you get an automatic tribute in my next Syot, whether or not someone else has that tribute. It has to be a P.M. too. I will be waiting. And the rest of the chapters will be longer. This is also my first Syot.**


	2. Update

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is where I'll post the tributes I have. It will be updated as I get more tributes. The list is starting to fill out. You better hurry if you want a slot. Also if someone's in the Career pack, they will survive the Bloodbath for their story. I don't want everyone to make their tributes Careers but I will allow a few non-career district careers. I may not address your tribute not being a Career you'll just see in the story. And to D7 yes.  
**

**District 1 M: ****Paisley Knight, 17 (Obviously Entei: Guest)**

**District 1 F: Georgette Chanel, 17 (Princess: Guest)  
**

**District 2 M: Kendrick Avery (Ace) Luster,17 (Show-Out)**

**District 2 F: Acadia Rosen, 18 (Asdfghjkl: Guest)  
**

**District 3 M: Marvin Jobs, 13 (District 3: Guest)  
**

**District 3 F: Zenna Gates, 13 (District 3: Guest)  
**

**District 4 M: Marcus Migrove, 14 (Reese: Guest)  
**

**District 4 F: Cobalt Melody (Colby) Burbank, 16 (Finnick: Guest)  
**

**District 5 M: Jack Spade, 16 (Foxface: Guest)  
**

**District 5 F: Ashfall, 16 (Owl: Guest)  
**

**District 6 M: Jeb Bergensten, 15 (Dude: Guest)  
**

**District 6 F: Karen Wilkinson, 14 (Tcirtsid 6: Guest)  
**

**District 7 M: Axel Bayer, 18 (The Guest: Guest)  
**

**District 7 F: Holly Forrester, 17 (D7: Guest)  
**

**District 8 M: Jason Storm, 16 (Guest: Guest)  
**

**District 8 F: Maylin Kinnely, 12 (Mintiecool1)  
**

**District 9 M: Red Johnason, 17 (Heyy: Guest)  
**

**District 9 F: Zia Barmbrack, 12 (Maddie and Zoe: Guest)  
**

**District 10 M: Stag Browning, 17 (Obviously Entei: Guest)  
**

**District 10 F: Brittany (Britt) Montx, 15 (AthenaGal01)  
**

**District 11 M: Saul Jefferson, 18 (Spencer: Guest)  
**

**District 11 F: Raina Steel, 14 (Guest)  
**

**District 12 M: Colton Bridges, 12 (Pwned by a duck: Guest)  
**

**District 12 F: Daisy Gray, 16 (Pwned by a duck: Guest)  
**

**And so they all are filled. The first Reaping will be uploaded TODAY. So read, review, and follow. And may the odds be ever in your tribute's favor.  
**


	3. District One Reaping

**Chapter 1: District 1**

* * *

**District 1 Female: Georgette Chanel, 17**

I wake up in my sixteen year old cousin's room. She's probably downstairs. I have a tendency to wake up late. I get up and go across the hall and use the bathroom. After I finish, I walk downstairs to the kitchen. My eight cousins are all in their eating and putting dishes away. I remember when I wouldn't be caught dead putting dishes away. That was when I only cared about myself. Now I do better.

I eat a couple pieces of toast and drink some milk. Food can be in low supply sometimes but it works. I would be happier though if I got more. My dad sits at the table, reading the paper and ignoring the chaos around him. I love him even though it was his fault we're here. If he hadn't gotten arrested for cock-fighting he would never have been fired.

He tries his best but messes up sometimes. It started after Mom died. As my siblings scurry around, I try to be polite but they can annoy me so much sometimes.

I do worry about the ones that can be reaped though. If any of the girls are reaped I'll volunteer because of my basic Career training. Anyone else though I won't volunteer.

I wave my hand and say to no one in particular, "I'm going to hang out with Rachael. I'll see you at the Reaping.

Most of the people in the room mutter, "OK," but my roommate Tiffany waves me back to our room.

She follows me and walks over to a dresser and pulls out a beautiful white blouse, an amazing blouse, and high heels.

She gives me the pile of clothes and has me turn around so she can do my hair. She explains the present, "I know you haven't had the best life here so... I figured you'd appreciate it."

She finishes my hair and I'm speechless. She smiles, "Good luck."

I nod and change when she leaves. I walk out and find some friends, but the Reaping creeps up too fast. We walk over, check in, and go to our section. Our escort explains the Hunger Games history but I tune out. I'm forced to tune back on when she walks over to the females bowl. I cross my fingers as she pulls out a name.

"Georgette Chanel." Crossing fingers apparently doesn't help.

I don't want to be assumed as a threat to other tributes, so I jump up and shout, "I won, I won!"

I hurry up to the stage as she calls out the male's name, "Paisley Knight."

He pauses, looks around, and slowly begins to walk.

We shake hands and to our Goodbyes.

* * *

**District 1 Male- Paisley Knight, 17**

I roll over as I wake up, hoping I can fall asleep again.

I know I shouldn't stay up as late as I do sometimes because of my mental alarm clock that seems to wake me up at the same time every single morning. In some circumstances it's a blessing. In other ways, a curse.

I stayed up so late last night because I was helping out at a soup kitchen. Even though we are one of the wealthiest districts, there are poor people. Being in the middle class, I think it's important to help out those who are less fortunate.

All of a sudden I remember what today is. My eyes widen as I think about my six slips in the Reaping bowls. And then I think about my siblings. Five of them are eligible. One will be entering next year.

I don't even know why they tried to fight. It would have been different if we had won. Now it got us nothing but many dead people. Easier to go forward with the Hunger Games than causing hundreds of deaths in a stupid Rebellion.

I sigh. No sense in thinking of that now. I look at the mural on my wall. It's a sunset over an ocean. I've never seen an ocean but it's really just water. I'll finish it after we get home. A nice glimmer of hope before the Games. I put on my blue shirt and my dress pants and shoes.

I walk downstairs as my mom puts plates of bacon and eggs on the table. She looks up as she puts the eighth plate on the table and smiles, her eyes shimmering, "Good morning Sweetie."

I smile as I sit down and proceed to devour the food. My mom makes the best food in District 1 and I finish in a few minutes. She sits down and politely eats, probably just to show me good manners.

I get up and stretch, "I'm going into town. I'll see you at the Reaping."

She waves and I head out.

I pass by the Career Academy where my dad tried to enroll me. I can't stand Careers. They train and get almost unstoppable, and then the rest of the districts are at their mercy. It shouldn't be like that.

I wander around town, not having any real thing to do. I go to the center of town ten minutes before the Reaping. A large crowd has gathered and I wander into the seventeen year old section. I look around and see my parents and my brothers and sisters. I look toward the stage when finally the mayor and our escort come out of the Justice Building.

Our mentor, Creol Jarlson sits, looking bored.

"Welcome Welcome. Happy Seventy-sixth Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor," our escort says. She goes through the usual history but then provides an interesting addition, "There will be no tricks. One will make it out and the other twenty-three... will die." She adds a cheery voice and says, "Now let's begin the Reaping."

She wanders over to the female's bowl, grabs a slip, and announces, "Georgette Chanel."

I hear a cheery voice shout, "I won, I won!"

We all look at her as she runs up, clapping. I stare at her. Is she literally stupider than the escort. Even our escort looks surprised but she composes herself and walks over to the male bowl.

She reads, "Paisley Knight."

Wait... What.

I'm shocked as I look around for volunteers. I'm even more shocked when there are no volunteers. I'm in one of the Districts with the highest volunteer rates and no one volunteers.

I walk up and shake hands with Georgette. I was Reaped. And now I'll die.

* * *

**Georgette-**

My dad comes in, crying horribly. I try to console him, but even I tear up a little. He looks at me and says, "Win. Join the Careers and betray them at the end. Just please come back."

I nod and say, "Yes Dad." He smiles, kisses my head, and leaves. My friends come in crying and I do the same thing I did with my dad. Then my cousins come in and I do the same routine. Then Tiffany walks in last.

"You'll win. I bought those clothes for you so you owe it to me. You have Career training. Use it. You're beautiful too. Sponsors will eat that up." I nod, shocked at her fire. She hugs me, and then when she lets go, she says, "It'd be nice to live in Victor Village. It wouldn't be nearly as cramped as home. Keep that in mind."

I smile, "OK. I'll come home so we can live in Victor Village."

She nods and walks out of the room, but I hear a few sniffles. I'm led by a Peacekeeper to the train where I see the most gorgeous array of food ever. My mentor is eating a sandwich at one of the tables. My escort goes to a different table and does makeup. I sit down with Creol, and eat a sandwich heaping with meat and vegetables.

My partner comes in looking shaken. I sits down but denies the food. Creol finishes and says, "What skills do you have? Careers only recruit people that can help them."

I think and say, "I'm smart. I can find the best plan in a situation."

He thinks and asks, "Bloodbath. What do you do?"

I smile and say, "If you're alone, run. If you have teammates to look after you dive in."

He considers and nods. I speak up again, "I can also be... persuasive."

He smiles and turns to Paisley.

He looks and says, "I'm not joining the Careers." He gets up, "I would never." He leaves and we hear a door slam. Odd.

* * *

**Paisley-**

Both of my parents come in crying and I cry with them. My dad composes himself and smiles, "At least you have the Careers."

I shake my head, "No. I'll be with someone else. Not Careers."

He stares and shakes his head, "You're joining the Careers. They're your best hope for survival."

My mom pipes up, "Velvet. If he doesn't want to..."

He turns to her, "Quiet Celine. I want my son to come home."

She nods, "I want that too but-"

"If he doesn't want to come home fine."

My dad turns and leaves.

My mom shakes her head, "He loves you. And so do I." And then she leaves.

My siblings come in and I tell them that I love them and will come home. After they leave, I'm led out.

The train is amazing. There's food but I feel a knot in my throat so I'm not hungry. I sit next to my partner as she rattles on about her skills. Creol looks at me bugt I shake my head, "I'm not joining Careers." I get up and begin to leave, "I would never."

I walk to my room and slam the door behind me. I won't be a murderer. And because of that I won't be coming home.

**A/N: It's up :D. If you have a problem review. Please read, review, and follow. Also look up the Missing Twin. She's good.**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**Chapter 2: District 2**

* * *

**District 2 Female: Acadia Rosen, 18**

"You better clean this spill up young lady!" my mistress says. I sigh audibly as I go over to the couch's arm where someone spilt what looks like grape juice. I start scrubbing the spot while Mary Peterson starts to rant about how I'm useless, and she doesn't know why she hired me.

I scrub while biting my tongue. I know I shouldn't say anything so when I work I stay silent. Career training provides me an outlet for that anger.'

I finally finish (but apparently not fast enough for _M_r_s_. Peterson) and go over to where I was originally washing windows. Mary leaves shaking her head. I use the spray and start to wash another window when Sloan Peterson crouches next to me and takes the rag. I'm about to protest, but she shakes her head, "It's almost time for you to go anyway. Besides you have to change for the Reaping."

I want to thank her but the most I can give is a smile. Her eyes glimmer knowing that's the most feeling I've given directed toward somebody besides everyone in my feeling or when I was decapitating training dummies. She gives me my money for the week and she turns around.

I head out of her house and watch the sorrowful faces on my neighbors. Only the families with boys should be worried. I'm volunteering.

Mom doesn't want me to be a servant for someone as awful as Mary Peterson, but I have to pay her back for everything she's done for me and Crystal ever since dad died.

It's not like we're poor, but I want Mom to have luxuries like she gives me and my sister. That's why I'm volunteering. I'll be able to quit my job, and mom will enjoy her life. It's not like I don't have a chance of winning. I'm one of the most ferocious in the academy and not worried about killing. No one will stand in my way.

As soon as I step on our porch, I see Crystal come running from the side of the house. She has mud on her probably from playing in the creek by our house. A few seconds later our mom comes running around trying to catch her.

As she comes barreling towards me, I reach out and grab her, her wriggling with laughter.

Our mother slows down and starts breathing hard but yet smiling. I let my sister go and have her go upstairs to take a bath. I give off a slight smile and start to go to my room to change, but my mom stops me.

She has me look into her eyes and speaks slowly, "I don't want you to do anything over your head. I know that you're capable of many things... but remember that even you have limits. One person will make it out. That is very low odds. Be Careful."

I nod my head, "Yes Mom. But I've done so much training that if I didn't... it would all be useless."

She bends her head, swallows, but looks back up at me, "I don't want you to think you owe me anything. I'm your mother. Everything I've done for you is because of that. You owe me nothing."

I look down and say, "Yes ma'am."

"Look at me and say it."

I look up and say again, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go change for the Reaping. I don't want you to go there in your maid clothes."

I go around her and go to my room. I put on my black shirt and brown pants, not really caring if they go together perfectly or not. I slip on some shoes and head down. I pass my mother, who's sitting on a swing and murmur, "See you at the Reaping."

I head past people who are walking to the Reaping and make it. Soon when everyone comes our escort, Candy Something, makes an appearance, her bubble gum hair seeming to shine. She walks with purpose and explains about the Hunger Games and how nobody will revolt. Then she walks towards the female's bowl and gingerly puts her hand in. She swirls around and picks a name.

She opens the card and reads, "Sloan Peterson!"

I hear a gasp from the back, and Sloan crying. I'm tempted not to volunteer, just to get back at Mary but yell, "I volunteer!"

I volunteered because Sloan has always been so nice and the world would not be right without her. I walk up to the stage as she calls out, "Avery Cardigan!"

We shake hands and head to our goodbyes, and I know that I made the right decision.

* * *

**District 2 Male: Avery Preston Cardigan, 17**

I slice several heads off of dummies and throw my sword into another. Azalea walks by and observes. She pulls out the sword and places it in a more lethal position. She turns around and gives me a cheeky smile.

I laugh and say, "That would have been good enough."

She nods, "Of course it would have. But where I put it is better."

All I can do is roll my eyes as she picks up a couple clubs. She tosses me one and we begin to spar. She rushes toward me while swinging across where my strategy is to block.

She keeps swinging and all I can do is block. She stops swinging and starts to push towards me. I don't understand why because even though she's strong, I'm stronger than she is. She continues to push when all of a sudden she stops and sidesteps. My momentum pushes me down on the ground and while I'm off balance, Azalea uses her leg and sweeps mine out from under me.

I slam down on the ground and Azalea puts her club on the back of my neck, "You have to expect everything. In the Arena a move like that could be the difference between being a victor or being just a cannon and a face in the sky."

She removes the club and I get up, "You're just so fast. If you were just a little slower I could have been able to retaliate."

She shrugs, "In the Arena you won't be able to pick your opponents."

I nod as I stand across from her, ready to spar again. She smiles as she puts the club up in a defensive pose. We shuffle around when I rush forward.

I swing my weapon at her stomach as she brings it down. I bring mine up and she mirrors me.

With her being occupied I slam my foot onto hers. She brings her foot up, and I sweep her foot. She falls, and I laugh.

She gives me a dirty look, "That was a dirty move."

I shrug,"People aren't nice in the Arena."

She rolls her eyes and gets up, "Best two out of three."

We circle but then rush forward at the same time. She swings, and I block. I pull back and then rush forward swinging. She's momentarily surprised but is able to block anyway. I take my club and swing it as hard as I can. She drops it and I go for the legs one more time. She falls and I put up my weapon, but I hear a scream and fall to the ground.

I finally figure out Azalea had tackled me. I roll over and put her hands together. She calms down, and we get up. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walk towards the Justice Building for the Reaping.

I've only been out of the Academy a few times because of the harsh training. Even when my dad died, I kept training. The escort goes through usual stuff when we get in our spots.

She goes to the girl's bowl and pulls out a name I don't care about. I hear crying and then someone volunteering. Surprise surprise.

The girl goes up and I hear a boy called. I volunteer without listening because it's what I've been born to do.

We shake hands and I know that this is the reason I'm on Earth. The reason we're having another Hunger Games.

* * *

**Acadia- **

"I thought you promised," my mom says.

I look up. Crystal and Mom have come in and Mom looks mad. I defend myself, "I said I wouldn't do anything over my head. I can do this."

My mom sighs and nods, "You can. Just be careful."

I nod and say I will. Crystal comes forward and hugs me, "You can do it Sissy. You're stronger and bigger than everyone."

"Thanks. I'll be home soon. Mind Mom."

She goes back and Mom hugs me. She slips off her bracelet and hands it to me, "This was your father's. He gave it to me instead of an engagement ring. Whenever you get scared think of me and him."

I slowly put on the bracelet as I think of what she said. I will kill everyone else. And pay her back for everything.

"See you soon," Mom says.

And then they're gone.

Sloan comes in next.

She hangs around and then suddenly says, "My mom said 'Thanks'."

"You're welcome."

She walks to me and says, "You can do it. You're the strongest girl I've ever met."

"OK."

She stops and suddenly runs into me, crushing me with a hug while shuddering, "You need to come back! I don't want you to die because of me! Please come back!"

I'm at a loss of what to do when I say, "OK. Just be nice to your new maid."

She lets go and wipes off her eyes, "OK."

And then she leaves.

I'm led out to the train where the boy's sitting. He's watching our mentor build a tower of forks. He's gathering up forks and placing them on the top.

He finally finishes and turns to us, "This is the Careers during the Games. A powerful tower. Bigger than everyone else."

He sweeps the tower down with his arm. The forks go flying. Candy looks at him like he's crazy. "This is the Careers after. Alone. Going after each other. You have to be the first to stab. Now about your skills."

* * *

**Avery**-

My mom is crying. She looks at me and speaks, "I wish I had seen you more. Win and come back home and you can my baby."

I smile, "OK Mom. I promise I'll come back. Nobody else will."

She finally stops crying and smiles, "I'll be rooting for you and make sure to give you some parachutes."

"Thanks. The Careers will be able to strike everyone else down."

"OK. I have always wanted to be recognized by the Capitol."

"Good. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as she leaves the room, Azalea comes in.

She stands away from me then laughs, "Remember that time we were sparring, and I did a handspring and my feet ended up breaking your arm."

I laugh, "That was almost as funny as when you hit me and I dropped my club, and it ended up breaking your foot."

We just sit there laughing when she finally sobers up, "Just be careful. Don't trust anyone too much. I would hate to lose you. I know you can do it."

"OK. I promise I'll come back."

She begins to walk out when she pauses and suddenly comes rushing towards me. I start to block when I realize what's she doing. She comes into my arms and presses her lips to mine. We sit there kissing, never realizing this is what our friendship has become. She stops, looks at me, and hugs me, "I want you to come back. Please."

I can't say anything because she rushes out the door.

I'm led by a Peacekeeper to the train where our mentor is drinking water. He looks at me and says, "Hand me that fork."

I look down at my hand where a fork is, next to it. I hand it to him wondering if he's going to eat food when he places it on the table and grabs another fork. He places that one and continues.

I watch him in interest when the girl comes in. We sit there watching him when he finally finishes. He turns his attention on us, "This is the Careers during the Games. A powerful tower. Bigger than everyone else."

He sweeps his arm across the table so that the tower crashes, "This is the Careers after. Alone. Going after each other. You have to start this. Be the first to stab. Now about your skills."

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Fanfiction deleted some of my progress so I couldn't upload yesterday. It will probably be updated every two days. There might be days where it's updated within one or it may take three days, bit this is the schedule so far. And about the tribute mess-up. If it bugs anyone so badly, I'll replace the chapters but if no one cares then I'm leaving it the way it is. So there you go. And I know people are reading but not reviewing. Why. Just remember that. And check out Crystal Silvera. She has a Deltora Quest-Hunger Games cross that's up.**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**Chapter 3: District 3**

* * *

**District 3 Female: Zenna Gates, 13**

"I'm hungry," I think as soon as I wake up. I'm tempted just to yell for somebody to get my breakfast because lying down in bed, in my silk pajamas just feels so nice and warm. I end up getting up just because it's Reaping Day and I'll have to get up anyway.

I toss off my covers and start to walk downstairs. I pass my cousin who's making her bed like the little loser she is. We have a maid who'll clean up everything, but she keeps doing stuff like that. If she does that, it renders our maid completely useless. When she finishes, she looks at me and smiles shyly, "Hey Zenna. Need anything you need done?"

The only thing I can do for a stupid question like that is snort and turn around. I see Runa's face drop, out of my peripheral vision. I smile as I walk down the stairs. I smell pancakes and bacon sizzling. It doesn't matter how much I eat just because I have one of the most beautiful figures in Panem. I see my mom standing at the stove as she puts more bacon on.

She has a plate set for four even though I don't know why she fixes Runa food. She can fix her own food. She already makes her own bed. We really could hire her as our maid. I sit down as she turns around, "Good morning Sweetie."

"Good morning Mommy."

She sits down and begins to read the paper. My mom seems to have come back from the wild party she went to last night and seems to have a headache. She's really pretty but since she had me young she lost ssome looks. Dad comes in as I begin to eat, "Good morning Zenna." My dad works hard so he can afford to buy me things.

"Good morning Dad."

He goes over to my mom and bends down so they can kiss. It's a brief one, but I can tell it relates all of the feelings they have for each other.

Runa comes down, dressed already. Can she ever stop acting so perfect? Her hair though is a mess so that makes it better for me.

My dad looks up, "Good Morning Runa. Did you have fun on your date last night?"

She shrugs, "The dinner was nice, and he was cute, but he was _just such a complete jerk._ Uncle Arthur..."

He looks up, "Yes Runa."

Runa looks shy when she asks, "Why do you keep putting me on all of these dates. I'm sure I could find the perfect boy for me on my own."

Dad starts to eat, "I know you could, but we just figured you'd enjoy it if we sped up the process of finding a boy to settle down with around this age. Zenna's mother was sixteen when she had her. Then she was nineteen when we got married."

I see the troubled look behind Runa's face that only I know the meaning of. "_Get over him. He might have loved you for three years but he's _mine_ now," _I think. She probably doesn't want to find someone because her old boyfriend broke up with her for me. She acts like such a baby sometimes.

Dad shrugs, "We just figured you'd be happier married."

"Do you not like me living here?"

We all instantly pause at the question. Mom takes up the slack, "No Honey it's not that. We just want you to be happy."

She puts her head down, "I don't want you to think of me as a burden. If you want me out of here... then I'll leave."

I look up at my parents mouthing, "She's giving us the way out. Can't we just tell her we don't want her here."

They shake their heads, "We just want you to be happy. Stay here as long as you want."

She looks up smiling.

I finish and get up, "I'm gonna go change and get my makeup on."

"OK. Sweetie," my mom says.

"We'll probably be at the Reaping when you get back," my dad says.

I walk away as Runa sits down to eat breakfast.

I go to my room and take a shower. The warm water feels so good on this early morning. I towel off and rub my hair as I cross to my dresser to get one of my prettiest dresses and my shoes. I go to the bathroom where I put on my dress and do my hair.

Just as I'm about to do my makeup, Runa knocks on the door. I sigh, "What do you want Runa!"

She opens the door slowly, "I bought some makeup last night. I just wanted to know if you wanted some."

"No thanks. I have makeup straight from the Capitol."

"OK. Just wondering."

I sigh as I put on my lipstick and mascara. After I finish, I start to walk out when Runa appears. I have to admit that even when I saw her my breath is taken away. Then I remember that I'm here and the prettiest one.

I give a snort as I walk out. The sun hits my bare arms and feels wonderful. I walk toward the center of town when I see Douglas and Jackie. I look behind me where Runa is following. I smile as I walk towards them.

I see them look up and smile. Douglas looks past me and looks at Runa and a look of... love passes across his face? No. I was imagining it. He loves me. No one else.

I go over to him and we kiss. He seems almost like he's not into it, but when I pull back, he grabs me again and kisses me passionately. I let go and I almost giggle. I turn to Jackie and start to chat with her, making sure to look at Runa. Stealing her boyfriend and best friend away are a perfect tradeoff for her stealing my parent's attention.

After a while, I get bored so I head to the Reaping. I pass into my section where I see Melia. She looks at me but not for a while. I remember when we were best friends. Then I stole Jackie. Everything changed.

Soon the weird-haired escort lady pops up and rambles on. She walks over to the Reaping bowl and shouts, "Zenna Gates!" Wait. That's me. I realize how wonderful this is.

I'll be able to win and prove myself. I jump and down excitedly then run up. Everybody knows me and they look at me strangely. Oh well.

She goes over to the boy's bowl and shouts, "Marvin Jobs!" Oh no.

I see him move slowly and calling out. The sheltered boy of District 3. The weird spaz of District 3. The OCD freak of District 3. He'd be wonderful to go for. An easy target. We shake hands and are led to our Goodbyes.

* * *

**District 3 Male: Marvin Jobs, 13**

I wake up and listen to the rhythm of my breathing. I know that may sound weird but I enjoy the little things. And that's what gets me made fun of.

I'm a very awkward boy and it really frustrates me. People have known me to be talking to them and all of a sudden move away and fix something that I caught in the corner of my eye.

I used to be better, but after the Rebellion my mom made me stop hanging out with my friends. I had nothing else to do but stare at the wall and fix the tiniest mistakes. I love my mom, but sometimes she does things that she thinks is a good idea... but they're really not.

She used to be fun and didn't care what I did within reason, but now she thinks everything will kill me.

I start to get up when I hear yelling from the living room, "I told you to be home at ten o'clock! I bet you were out with that girlfriend of yours! I don't want you to poison his mind with sleeping with girls out of marriage and staying out past curfew!" I recognize my mom's voice. I instantly know who she's yelling at.

"I'm so terribly sorry my dictator! Would you like me to call you Snow? I know he's your role model!" my brother Zaphod yells.

I hear my mom breathe deeply, "Don't you dare say that. Your father gave his life to get rid of Snow."

"Fat lot of good that would have done! There still would have been a tyrant around!"

I hear my mother say, "Be quiet. I don't want Marvin to hear his delinquent brother yelling at his mother."

"Why not! I'll teach him what he should be doing! He shouldn't be staying around in his room! he should be outside living his life! He should be in school! Either doing good or just annoying teachers! He should be out dating! And then when he has questions about girls asking me! You're going to ruin the best years of his life!"

"He'll have a fun life. Just not with people outside."

"Bye Mom!"

I hear the door open but another sentence before it slams, "If you don't fix what you're doing, you're going to hear that from both of your sons."

I wonder why they always have to fight. they should stop but... I think I'm on Zaphod's side. Mom's trying to keep me from my life. It's really frustrating.

I get dressed with a gray shirt and some pants that look like salt and pepper. they make me smile.

I shove my shoes on with difficulty. They're too small, but I know better than to ask Mom for new ones.

I head to the living room and murmur, "Bye," to my mom.

When I make it out of the house, I see someone that makes me jump behind a tree.

Zenna Gates stands away with her boyfriend. I see the looks he gives the girl behind Zenna and know he's not right for her.

She's the prettiest girl and even though she won't give me the time of day until I help her with school, I love her so much.

I watch her until she leaves and then go to the Reaping. I go into my section when the escort appears, and I listen to every word, "Welcome welcome. These Games will be very exciting. Everyone just better behave. Or there will be punishment. So let's get our girl."

She walks over and says, "Zenna Gates!"

She jumps up, but I'm horrified. She won't win.

She goes over to the boy's bowl and says, "Marvin Jobs!"

I look up. I look around and yell for Mom but I know she can't help. I'm led up to the stage where I shake Zenna's hand. Why?

* * *

**Zenna Gates-  
**

My parents come bursting in, both of them crying. They hug me and start to kiss me and, because of their crying, I start to cry.

We stay there for a while when I finally gather myself, "Don't worry. I can do it."

They dry their eyes off. My dad nods, "Of course you can sweetie. We'll send you a lot of parachutes."

My mom pipes up, "And with all my rich partying friends, I can get them drunk and have them buy many parachutes."

I smile, "Yay. I love both of you."

"Love you too," they both say.

When they walk out Jackie comes in, "Oh Zenna. I'm going to miss you so much."

I tear up, "Oh Jackie. Remember me at school."

"OK."

"I will be back though. I'll be back in time for your birthday."

She smiles, "OK. Come back soon."

When she walks out, Douglas comes in, "Honey!"

I hug him as he kisses me. It feels like a moment of bliss and I feel my fingers start to wander. He pulls back and pulls out a box. I smile as I open it. It's a beautiful diamond ring! "Thank you Baby!"

He smiles, "Only the best for you. And when you come back, we can have a fun time." I smile at the thought when he leaves.

Runa comes in and I see it in her eyes she feels bad for me. I smile, "Have a nice life Runa. But not too nice. I am coming back."

She looks at me and I see something snap in her eyes, "I don't see why you hate me, and I don't care! I won't miss you. And I'll tell Douglas you said bye. If we aren't too busy doing... other things."

She begins to walk away when I ask, "What do you mean?"

She looks at me and says, "Oh. You thought he loved you. He wanted you for your money. But since i forgave him, we can use the money you gave him to live together. So toodles," she says as she walks away.

I sit there and then yell, "I'm glad I'm leaving! I didn't love Douglas at all!"

The Peacekeepers lead me out to the train where I go into my room to call. I hate them. When I come back, I'll make their lives miserable.

* * *

**Marvin Jobs- **

I cry with my mom.

She came in blubbering, "I should have let you have more fun."

I tried to console her and tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't hear it.

We hug each other while I mutter, "I love you."

She dries her eyes, looks into mine and says, "You can do it. Just please come home. I'll let you do whatever you want from setting fires to sleeping with every girl in the District. Just please come home."

"OK. I'll try my best."

"You can't let your feelings for her get in your way. If you need to, you will have to kill her."

I swallow hard, "OK."

She kisses the top of my head and walks out the door.

Zaphod comes in and gives me a bear hug.

He looks at me and says, "You don't have the best chance of winning. But you have a chance. And that's all you need to win."

"Alright."

He looks at me and says, "I'll keep your room nice and tidy. Just like you would keep it."

I smile, "Thanks. Be nice to Mom. She does everything for what she thinks is our best interests."

"Alright."

"And tell Marie I said hi. If you have the chance."

He smiles, "OK. Be careful."

When he leaves I'm headed to the train where I sit across from my mentor.

I see Zenna get on and stomp off to her room. I watch as my mentor as he stares and then pulls out a cigarette. My escort coughs and he looks at her, misinterpreting that as a sign she wants one.

She shakes her head and begins to eat her supper. He looks at me and smiles as he pulls out a knife, here's your first lesson."

He throws the knife at the escort's tray where it spills. She begins to seethe when he offers her another cigarette. This time, she grudgingly takes one.


	6. District 4 Reaping

**Chapter 4: District 4**

* * *

**Cobalt Burbank, 16**

I wake up, smelling the sea salt. I was swimming late last night, and when I came in I was too tired to wash my bikini so I just put it on my bathtub and now the smell has infested my room.

I don't mind the scent though. It's what I've grown up smelling. It defines me who I am and where I live. I get up and grab the suit. I pin it on a clothesline so it can air dry and won't stink up the house. I get back in the house and fix toast. While the bread's in the toaster, I get out peanut butter.

I unscrew the top as the toaster rings. I take it out and spread some peanut butter on it. I munch on it slowly, not in a major hurry to finish. I don't eat much for some reason so it fills me up.

I sit down in a chair as my sister comes in. She smiles and reopens the bread and puts it in the toaster. When it comes out, she takes the peanut butter I left out and spreads it. After eating it, she puts the bread and peanut butter up like _I _was supposed to. When she turns around, I see some some green stuff in her hair. "Did you get highlights or something."

She shoots me a confused glance and goes in the bathroom to check. I hear her shout, "What is in my hair?"

I hear a chuckle as our Dad comes in. I see the mischievous look on his face as Madison comes back in. She looks at him, puts her hand on her hip, and says, "What did you do this time?"

He smiles, "Nothing serious Honey. One of my friends gave me some Silly String so I knew I had to do something."

She sticks out her tongue and goes back to the bathroom. I hear the water run as my dad continues to laugh. She comes back and shakes her head, "When did you do that?"

He shrugs, "This morning. You are a very heavy sleeper."

My mom comes in, "Did everyone eat?" Madison and I nod our heads, bit Dad shakes his head.

She goes over to the oven to fix something. I look at the three of them and know how much of a true family they are. I love them but they are the real family. I get up, "I'm going into town. I want to go see... her."

They nod, knowing who I'm talking about.

I walk up to my room so I can change. I put on a polo even though it's always hot in this district, but it's white so it won't attract the sun as much. I also grab a flowy blue skirt to put on. After I'm done, I walk out.

I walk out but have to shield my eyes so they can adjust to the sun. That is one of the major problems in District 4.

I walk around, acknowledging people as I walk towards my destination.

I finally make it to the building where a sign proclaims, "**Lunt's Home for the Mentally Unstable." **

I walk in and sign the guestbook. I go to the room I've been in so many times.

I see a nurse, Henrietta, standing outside, writing on a clipboard. I walk up to her and ask, "Can I see her."

She looks up and says, "Honey, you can see her, but I don't think she'll see you."

I nod and walk in. My mother sits in a wheelchair, looking at nothing as she knits.

I pull up a chair and whisper, "Hi Mom."

She doesn't hear me as she continues to knits and talks about her childhood.

She's in here because of her mental illness. She had me when she was sixteen, and someone came over and they found her standing over me with a knife. Most people would hate someone when they almost... well, killed them. I love her though. I'm just not a person that hates.

I do wish she was better though. When I see how my adopted parents treat Madison... it just makes me sad. When they kissed her head when we came in from school. The way they seemed to hold her to a higher expectation. I love them but I wish Mom was better.

I sit there until I'm forced to leave and head to the Reaping.

I stand in my section when our escort comes in.

She talks and talks and talks and talks until finally she goes to the bowl.

She pulls out a paper and says, "Cobalt Burbank."

It takes me a minute to realize no Career volunteers. I'm in District 4. Sure it's not a major Career district, but it is a Career district.

I know Madison can't volunteer, and I know I don't have major friends who would volunteer. A peacekeeper comes up to guide me so he leads me while I cry. She calls out the male tribute, but no one volunteers.

The boy and I shake hands and are led away.

* * *

**Marcus** **Migrove**, **14**

"Tracker Jackers," I say.

Our teacher nods, "Good job Marcus." She turns to the rest of the class, "I know this is an early optional class but could everyone please pay attention. The Tracker Jacker is most likely one of the deadliest mutts. They will cause visions and if stung enough, they will kill you. Here is the video from the 74th Games where Katniss drops the nest on the Careers."

She turns on the video as we all watch. The biggest mistake was that no one was watching her. If they had paid attention they could have avoided it and not lost the District 1 girl. As soon as she's done spasming, our teacher turns off the video.

"Now we'll be heading down to the training rooms to practice with weapons."

We get up, and someone in the front row says, "Whoo-hoo, field trip!"

Everyone laughs as we head through the halls of the Training Academy. We make it to the weapons room where she tells us what we''ll do, "Some of you stay here to work on hand to hand combat, some of you go over to Mr. Knight's area and practice archery. A couple go over to Mrs. Reynolds for knife throwing. The rest go to Ms. Lyra for sprints."

I stay where I am to practice hand to hand combat. When it's my turn, I grab a club and begin to spar with someone else in the class. She comes at me as hard as they can, and I'm eventually overpowered.

I shake my head as she helps me up. I'm just not that good with hand to hand combat.

I walk over to the archery station and shoot a few lethal shots. I go over to a regular target and shoot a good forty-five with five arrows.

I head over to knife throwing and while I do good, I do better at the archery station. I remember watching that Clove girl and how amazing she could throw knives.

I head over to the sprint station and do my real gem besides my intelligence. I run as fast as I can and start to jump over the obstacles but trip over a few. I do have the second best score though.

I sit down in the bleachers and drink some of the free water they give out and admire the trainers. Most of them are volunteers but some of them are actual Victors. I think they're interesting. I finish my water and head out of the Center.

As soon as I walk outside, I see my sisters. My sixteen year old one is chewing gum and talking to one of her friends while my seven year old sister is alternately hopping on her feet.

I walk down the stairs when Jenna, my older sister, looks up and waves, smiling.

I walk over and joke, "I feel like a celebrity with everyone waiting for me."

Jenna shrugs, "We checked with Jin, and he said you were here."

Alyssa, my younger sister, looks up and says, "How'd you do?"

I smile at her, "I didn't do the best but one day I'll be the best in the Academy."

She laughs, "Yay!"

I smile at her then turn seriously to Jenna, "Mom and Dad working?"

She nods, "Yeah. They'll probably work up to the Reaping."

"Surprise surprise."

She sighs at me, "They love us very much."

I nod exhausted, "I know, and I love them too, but why do they always have to work?"

"To give us whatever we want."

"Don't they know we want their attention?"

"Well Alyssa won't do the cute little girl act."

She crosses her arms, "It's beneath me."

I gesture at her rapidly, "She's seven and she already thinks stuff like that?"

Jenna shrugs, "At least she's not talking about boys."

Jenna and I argue a lot like that, but we are really close. The problem is though, my parents work so much, and my sisters are usually with their friends. That's why I spend so much time training. After we finish our argument, we head down to Jin's favorite fishing spot.

My friend is sitting there staring intently at the water. He was the one that got me into studying at the Career Academy and one of the best fishers I know. I sit down next to him as my sisters and their friends talk behind us.

After a few minutes, Jin sighs and reels in. "Nothing today?" I ask.

He sighs again, "Nope. I assume you went to school today,"

I nod, and we all go to the Reaping. The girls go to their section after we check in while Jin and I head to ours. The escort comes and when she goes to the girl's bowl, all I can think is, "Not Jenna. Please not Jenna. PLEEEASE."

She calls out, "Cobalt Burbank." Good. I feel bad for her but happy that it wasn't Jenna.

The escort goes to our bowl and says... my name.

Oh.

I go up but not crying because I probably would have volunteered later. I just have to stick with Careers.

* * *

**Cobalt Burbank-**

"The Careers will take you," my dad says.

I nod. The only real reason though is because I can run, swim, and live in a Career district.

"Don't count yourself out sweetie. You may not be the strongest, but they'll think of you as a great ally. Just try to get the most kills. That way they'll have to keep you."

I nod but feel a lump in my throat. I don't want to kill people. I can't stand the thought of ending someone's life and them not going home just so I can. I will though if that is the only way to follow the Careers.

"You can do it. Just remember we love you."

Before they're even out the door, Madison comes bursting in.

She runs to me and hugs me as hard as she also cries very hard.

I can't hold back my tears so we hug and cry.

"Just remember, I am so glad that you were such a cute baby. You have been the best sister anyone could have asked for," she says shuddering.

"Thanks. You've been to. But don't be so sad. It's not like I'm dying," I joke.

She gives out a small snort for a laugh. She pulls away, "Just try to be strong in the arena. If you get scared just think of me. Just do your best and you can make it."

"OK."

She begins to walk away but turns to me. She has a questioning look on her face, "Do you have a token?"

"No."

She pauses and comes back to me, unclipping something from her hair. It's a shell hair clip that I've admired for a while.

She hands it to me, "Take this. Just please don't take it off."

I take it and can only say, "Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

When she leaves, I think my visitors are over but someone comes in, in a wheelchair. My mom.

She's wheeled in by Henrietta. Henrietta leaves, leaving Mom and I alone.

I think she's spaced out again whehashes talks, "I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother. I'm glad you have been raised well."

I'm speechless but utter, "It's OK."

My mom sighs, "I just wasn't able to take care of you. I'm sorry." And then she slips back into her own world. Henrietta comes back in to take her away and I realize I just saw the only moment my mom has been conscious enough to realize her flaws.

Wow. Just wow.

I'm led to the train where my partner is sitting down across from our mentor who looks up shyly as I sit down. I remember this victor's games. In the finale it was him and another Career.

The other Career had an axe and all the victor had was a knife. He fought and killed the other guy but only after his head was cut by the axe. He had almost died after the Games but held on.

He doesn't want to talk but writes something down on a napkin, "I'm sorry I don't talk much. My brain suffered injuries after the axe where I have a stuttering problem."

I talk gently, "It's OK. We don't mind."

He nods and starts to speak his head going down but snapping up when he can say a word, "A-a-alright. Th-th-thank you f-f-for b-b-being pa-pa-patient. N-n-now about s-skills."

* * *

**Marcus Migrove-**

My parents sigh, "We should never have worked so hard."

I nod, "You're right. We should have spent more time together. Just please be parents to Jenna and Alyssa. But I'll try to come home. I am one of the best trainies."

They nod and leave, probably off to work again.

Jenna aad Alyssa rush in, Alyssa grabs hold of my stomach while Jenna stands close.

Alyssa cries, "Please don't go! I love you too much!"

I pat her back consolingly, "I'll come back. Don't worry. I thought you had faith in me. Where did that go?"

She starts to dry her eyes, "I know. I'm just worried."

"Don't be. Jin will be like a brother to you. Besides, he always could fish better than me. Plus Alyssa will be here to help you with girl stuff."

"OK."

I turn to Alyssa, "I trust you, but I don't trust Mom and Dad. You have to be there for her. For her first boyfriend, for school, and when she's bullied. Don't you dare leave her."

She nods, "OK. I'll worry about her, but you worry about you. The Careers will betray you. It's guaranteed. Note a spot to run to and kill them when the time comes."

"Alright. I've spent so much time studying that if I don't do good then I'll be mad at myself. I swear my cannon will never boom."

She smiles, "Good. Don't trust anyone. They will stab you in the back. Bye. I love you and'll miss you."

Alyssa pipes up, "I'll miss you too."

I can't help but smile, "I'll miss both of you. Love you."

Jin comes in last. We look at each other when he goes, "You can do it. I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks."

"I'll be a good brother to your sisters. Supportive, a teacher, and slightly annoying."

I chuckle, "OK. Teach Alyssa how to fish. That's one good thing that you'll be teaching them. I just never had enough patience to be a good fisherman."

"Yeah well, you had me beat in Career training."

"Got any ideas?"

He thinks and nods, "Ally with one Career. Get on his close side. That way he'll help you kill the rest and he won't see the betrayal."

"Good idea."

"Thanks. Good luck." He pulls something out of his pocket before he leaves, "This was my first bobber. You can return it when you come back."

After he leaves I'm led to the train and sit across from the mentor. He seems to not want to talk by not looking at me. I remember that his finale ended with an access to the head.

The girl comes in and he passes us a note about his stuttering.

Cobalt encourages him to talk and he starts to tell us about ways to ally. I remember what Jin said and I know it may seem wrong but it's the best option.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I've had a rough time finding time for writing. And thanks to the missing twin for the axe thing.**


	7. Distrcit 5 Reaping

**Chapter 5: District 5**

* * *

**District 5 Female: Ashfall, 16**

"Have you slept at all?" one of the major Peacekeepers asks me.

I look up from thinking and shrug, "I did a little. Then I woke up and decided to think."

"Alright," he says as he smiles and turns to walk away. I notice a red string on his back so I jump up.

"Hold on a second," I say as I get it off. The various Peacekeepers have gotten used to my OCD qualities around here.

He smiles, "Thanks. I'm going to get breakfast. You want any?" I nod and follow him to the dining hall. It may seem weird for me to live with Peacekeepers but when I was a baby, I was found on the steps of the Justice Building and lived here ever since. Most people think Peacekeepers are just cruel people, but I realize that they are normal people, just scared of the Capitol.

When we walk in, almost all of the Peacekeepers are eating. Some of them raise their heads and wave us over, "Hey Johnson! Hey Ash!" I follow Johnson as he walks over. One good thing about living with Peacekeepers is that you almost always have an abundance of food. There are plates set out with biscuits and gravy. My mouth begins to water as I sit down.

Mary, the Peacekeeper who found me, asks me between bites, "Ash, do you mind helping the cooks wash the dishes today."

I nod, knowing that washing dishes along with other jobs they have me do is a perfect way for me to pay them back for everything they've done for me.

She smiles and turns back to the other Peacekeepers and continues her conversation. I start to eat again and listen to the Peacekeepers talk. Another quirk about me is that I've always preferred to adults over people my age. Generally I just sit in the corner and think, but occasionally I like listening to what adults think. Maybe it's just the fact that I know what people my age think because I am someone my own age.

As I finish my eggs, my sight finds its way directly to the clock on the opposite wall. The time says, "9:05." Peacekeepers are supposed to be done eating at nine. There's a bell to alert everyone so they don't have to stare at the clock while they eat.

"The bell is late," I say. The Peacekeepers look at me strangely because they couldn't understand me.

Mary looks at me and follows my gaze. Her eyes widen when she sees that everyone is late for their job. "Everyone! The bell didn't ring!"

Everyone looks at the clock and scrambles to get up. I find myself alone in the dining hall. I get up and start to pick up the many plates that were left. I put them in the kitchen and go on several more trips to get the rest of plates.

When I finish, I help the cooks wash them. As soon as all of the dishes are washed, I go to a bathroom to change. I put on a black dress and some boots even if they don't match.

I look outside, and it's a nice sunny day. I'm happy because one of my fears is clouds. I don't know why. It's really weird and I know that.

I see a couple people talking but when I pass, they stop to stare at me. I've gotten used to it so it doesn't bother me that much.

Since I live in the Justice Building, I'm already at the Reaping so I don't have to walk far. I stand around and note little things that bug me. Finally as the square fills up, the escort comes out. She talks, "Blah blah blah," and then goes to the girl's bowl.

She looks at the paper and seems confused and reads, "Ashfall..."

"I'm going to die," I think. I walk up, but I generally don't show emotion so I just find myself glaring at the escort who holds out her manicured hand. I shrug off her help up, and she calls out, "Jack Spade."

He comes up, not showing any emotion. We shake hands and are whisked away to the beginning of our deaths.

* * *

**District 5 Male: Jack Spade, 15  
**

"You lost fifty dollars on those dog races last night Ma," I hear my mom say.

"Dearie, I am absolutely fine," my grandma says back.

"You're EIGHTY years old. You need to stop gambling."

"I know a perfect time to stop."

My mom, genuinely curious, asks, "When?'

My grandma laughs, "When I'm dead of course!"

I hear Mom sigh and give up the argument.

I smile as I toss off my covers. My grandma and my mom are both one-minded people, and it's funny to hear them argue sometimes. I stretch and get ready to get dressed.

I put on a polo and some tan dress pants and head downstairs for breakfast.

All of my family is sitting at the table, eating leftover ham from yesterday. It's nice to have money for food even if you have to eat leftovers every now an then. My dad looks up from reading the paper in between bites of ham, "Morning. Did you finish your homework?"

Only my dad could ask questions like that on Reaping Day. "Yep," I say as I sit down. My plate is already loaded down with ham so I get a fork and start to eat. My brother, King, gets up after finishing and says, "I'm going to hang around with Ryan and Crade until the Reaping."

I find my little brother interesting. His first Reaping, the year we thought would be Hunger Games free, and he's not even worried it seems. When I was twelve, I didn't even want to leave my room. My parents finish their meals and get up to change. I find myself left alone with my grandma.

She looks back at where my parents left and whispers to me with a sly grin, "Don't tell your mother I plan on going out again tonight. I have to make up my losses somehow."

I smile and tell her, "Don't worry. Why don't you quit your gambling?"

She shrugs, "I'm old. You're parents take care of me so I have money to burn. Elderly people just need to go out with bangs sometimes."

I just have to laugh at that. She laughs with me but asks, "Have you made any more friends yet?"

I stop eating and stare at my plate. She apologizes quickly, "I don't want to hurt your feelings I just want you to have friends."

The problem is... people just don't like me. In class, I pay attention and study as much as I can. I don't like to go out to make friends even though I would like some. "I'll try my best Grandma."

She frowns, "OK. Just please try to make some. Look at King for example."

"I know."

She finishes and puts her plate up. She goes back to her room after saying, "I love you."

I tell her the same thing and finish my food. I put my plate up and head out for the Reaping. I wander to the Justice Building where I check in. I stand in my section as people talk around me.

I find it amazing how as soon as the escort comes out, everyone quits talking. She says the usual stuff with a little extra and goes to the girl's bowl, "Ashwood..."

I recognize her from being the other person in the district who doesn't have friends.

She walks up, and the escort calls out, "Jack Spade."

No. I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. I walk up without emotion but am terrified on the inside.

* * *

**Ashwood-**

The various Peacekeepers and staff rotate in and out of the Goodbye Room or as I like to call it, the Tear Room.

Only a few people do I truly remember but none of them can I say were truly my friends.

Finally Mary comes in.

We stare at each other for a moment when she comes in to give me a hug. She cries, "When I first found you, I thought you would just take up resources, but now I realize how much of a special little girl you are."

I cry with her, "You've been so nice to me. I hope I've repaid you for everything you've done for me."

"You have. Don't worry. You owe us nothing."

She quits hugging me and reaches into her bag.

She pulls out a tattered blanket. "This was what we found you in."

I slowly reach out and take my only connector to the past. I inhale deeply and can almost faintly smell my mother.

She smiles, "I probably should have given you this earlier but now you have it."

I smile, "Thank you. I love you."

She smiles back, "I love you too."

As she walks away, I say the only thing I can think of, "Thanks for everything... Mom."

She turns back and smiles.

And then she heads out the door.

I'm led out of the room and onto the train. My partner's already sitting there, having a conversation with the mentor. I sit at the table opposite them and listen to them talk.

I take a deep breath. Anyone that steps in my way will have to die. It's the only way I can get home.

The only way I can get back to my mother.

* * *

**Jack Spade-  
**

"I'll make sure to bet on you to win," my grandma says.

I just have to smile at this comment.

"It will help. I'll lower the odds of you winning making you seem more desirable for sponsor presents."

I have to admit that her logic there doesn't have a flaw.

My mom shakes her head, "Eighty years old."

My grandma shakes her head, "When I'm dead."

My mom sighs and turns back to me, "Just do your best. You can do it."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

My dad nods, "You can do it. You're a smart boy."

"Thanks."

My brother pipes up, "You're totally AWESOME."

I smile, "Thanks kid."

All of my family keeps saying random encouraging comments until it's time for them to leave.

I'm led out where I find my mentor. She starts talking to me immediately. For some reason I find her easy to talk to. We keep talking, and I don't even notice Ashfall come in.

I look around and spot her at a table. I wave her over but she seems to engrossed in thought.

I shrug and turn back to the mentor. The conversation is so intriguing that when I look out the window, everything is blurring past.

I'm amazed at how the train seems to glide but go back to the conversation.

Ashfall stays where she is, and I know that she's plotting my death.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It'll be uploaded better next. Labor day+school is not good. Sorry for the shorter chapter but it's an update.**


	8. District 6 Reaping

**Chapter 6: District 6**

* * *

**District 5 Female: Karen Wilkinson, 14**

I wake up to the sound of strange snores.

That may seem like a strange thing to a normal person, but it's fairly common in my apartment. My mom seems to need men around because ever since my original dad left when she was pregnant with me, she always switches around boyfriends. I just don't see how with a new baby along the way, she can afford to change boyfriends.

I get up and go to the kitchen to fix breakfast for my sisters because I doubt my mom will make it. I go to our stove in the kitchen which is right outside my room. Our apartment can be cramped sometimes, but it's a perfectly fine place to live. As I stand over the stove, my mom's new boyfriend comes in and steps back when he sees me, "Who are you?"

I shrug, "One of the daughters."

"Where were you last night?"

"My room."

"Oh. Are you fixing breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Can you fix me some?"

"Sure."

Most people would find this a strange conversation early in the morning, but it's become a daily routine in this apartment. The unknown man pulls out a chair and taps the table. I see my sisters come out of their rooms and introduce themselves to the man. I'm glad they never get too attached because no one stays around. My oldest sister, Carissa, comes in, and I ask her to tend the bacon so that I can get out a pitcher of water.

I get back to the bacon as it finishes. I spread it around six plates. They're fairly small portions but it's nothing to complain about. Everyone gets their plate and eats in surprising silence. Maybe it's the dreary realization of what today is.

My mom comes in and goes to the stranger. They kiss, and I hear one of them mutter, "Love you." This is the most common thing in my household. The problem is, it's always to a different man. It's not like my mom's a bad person. People just don't want a long-term relationship with her.

She goes to her plate and compliments me on the bacon. It's not like it was hard to fix. I just had to flip them over in the skillet. I'm not really that good of a cook. I look up at the stranger and laugh when I see Carrie quizzing him.

"Where do you live?"

"By the train station."

"What's you name?"

"Jake Line."

"What do you do for a living."

"Conductor."

"You're lying." That's something about my sister. She can tell when people are lying. When we were littler, I would tell Mom something, and Carrie would chime in, "She's lying."

"Carrie," my mom says.

Jake waves Mom off, "She's right." He turns to her, "I handle baggage. I thought conductor sounded more important."

I laugh again but look at a clock. I finish my bacon and say, "I'm going to go visit Patrick."

Everybody nods except Jake who whispers to Mom, "Who's Patrick?"

She smiles and says, "I'll tell you later."

I get dressed with a beige skirt that my mom gave me and slip on some shoes. I put on a white shirt but put on a sweater because it's been cold lately. I pull my hair back and put on my trade-mark ribbon. I walk outside to see District Six.

The major problem though is that I don't have many friends. I mostly take care of my sisters because of my mom's intense work schedule and her being with boyfriends the rest of the time.

I do have Patrick though. He's one of the best boyfriends you could ever find. We've been dating for a year, and it's been one of the best years ever. I go to his house just as he's coming in. He smiles at me and we kiss. After that, he turns and says he has to go. I'm sad but know he has a life. I walk around and get to the Reaping as it starts.

The escort does usual commentary and goes to the girl's bowl. Her manicured hand reaches around slowly and grabs a name. She goes to the center of the stage and shouts, "Karen Wilkinson."

It's someone else. It has to be. There's surely another Karen Wilkinson. That's why Peacekeepers are going down to get her. But why are they coming to me? Why are they grabbing my shoulder? Why are they leading me up to the stage?

And then I realize it. Karen was me. No one else. I hear a name begin but someone volunteer. I shake that person's hand. And then am led away. Why couldn't it be another Karen?

* * *

**District 6 Male: Jeb Bergensten, 15  
**

I wake up in my room looking at my sister's bed. She's dead. She and my mom both died in the Rebellion. I remember sharing my room with her before it happened. An innocent little girl and her beautiful mother who were killed when stray gunfire got them. And we didn't even win afterwards.

To say the least, I'm bitter.

I drag myself out of bed so I can eat breakfast. I tell my dad good morning where he's sitting in a chair flipping a coin. The coin flips give him something to focus on to recover from morphine. He was wounded during the Rebellion so they put him on a morphine drip. When they pulled him off, he just became so addicted. So now he just sits in a chair in a corner and flips a coin.

Nothing in my life has been good since the Rebellion.

The only good thing is that because of my going to school so much before the Rebellion, I learned how to rely on myself before my mom and sister died, and my dad became unresponsive.

I go to the stove and open two cans of soup. I get so sick of bland tomato soup sometimes but it's cheap. It heats up quickly so it does work for mornings like this when I'm starving.

I get a bowl and go to Dad in his chair. He looks up at me as I ask him, "Do you want some soup."

He nods slowly so I kneel down and feed him. He closes his eye as he focus on swallowing the soup. When he's done, he pulls back. I rub him with a napkin to get off the soup that dribbled out of his mouth.

I put his bowl in the sink and get mine even though it's a little cold. As I sip it, all I can think of is the fact that this will be the last time I'll eat cold soup from a can.

I'm volunteering today.

I don't feel like there's anything left for me in life. My dad has people to take care of him so I'm not that important for him. He probably doesn't even know who I am. My sister was truly my only friend so nobody will miss me.

But maybe I can win. If I won then everything would be better. If I was in the Games, my dad would be sent to an actual clinic instead of this house with only me to take care of him.

But if I win, I can put him in my Victor house and feed him good food. If I die my dad will have a better life, but if I live my dad will have a better life. Overall, the only problem would be that I may die. And even that's not such a bad thing.

I go back to Dad and say, "I'm going to go get dressed."

He semi-nods, but I know that he probably didn't hear me or if he heard me, couldn't comprehend what I said.

I go to my room and put on a whit shirt that probably hasn't been washed in well over a month, overalls that have oil stains over them, and some work boots that have oil on them.

I go back down and see my dad's helpers have come. I wave at them at them before they turn back to Dad. They don't even know what I have planned. I haven't told anyone about my volunteer plans.

I walk outside on a surprisingly chilly day and walk with purpose to the Reaping. I can't be late for the instrument of my destruction.

I sign in and stand. I turn my head as a girl walks in just as the escort begins. She glares at her but goes on with her speech.

She goes to the girl's bowl and says, "Karen Wilkinson."

No one goes up which isn't a shock. The Peacekeepers go to get her, and I see that she was the girl that arrived late.

She looks in shock, but I turn my attention to the escort as she goes to the boy's bowl. She takes delicate care in taking it out and says, "Luke-"

"I volunteer!" I shout. Heads turn to look at me as I walk out. People may think I messed up, but I know better. I shake Karen's hand and am led away. Away from my old life. On to better.

* * *

**Karen Wilkinson-  
**

"I'm sorry I never spent so much time with you!" my mom cries.

I pat her consolingly, "It's OK. I understand raising three children as a single parent. Especially with another coming."

She nods but continues to cry, saying that if only she had changed her life, this would be much easier.

I nod but make her look me in the eyes, "Just pay attention to the other girls. Stop having so many boyfriends. And stop overloading your work schedule. You are a mother. You need to act more like it."

She nods. I speak again, "But always remember I love you."

"I love you too. Please come back home soon." She reaches into her pocket and says, "Here's my heart brooch. It's one of my best possessions. Keep it over your heart and our hearts will be connected.

"Thank you," I say at this special gift. She leaves, and I see her leave and falls into Jake's arms, sobbing.

My two youngest sisters come running in. They grab onto me saying that they don't want me to leave. I let them get this out of their systems, and when they finish say, "Don't worry about me. I'll be home soon. And remember you're going to have another sister or brother."

They smile at that thought. I smile back at them too, "See. It'll be a lot of fun."

Portia, my optimistic nine-year old sister says, "When you win, will we get to a live in a big, fancy house?" I nod, and she smiles at that thought.

Peyton, my solitary six-year old sister, says, "Just please come back home. You're one of my best friends beside Portia and Carrie."

"Thank you. Now be good for Mom and remember that I love you."

"I love you too," they say in unison. When they leave, Carrie comes in.

She looks deep into my eyes. She says slowly, "Do you think you can win?"

"Yes."

Her eyes fill with tears, "You're lying. Why do you not have faith in yourself?"

I sigh, "There'll be stronger tributes than me. I just don't see how much I have a chance to win."

"You can do it. You can run fast and jump high."

"OK."

"Just remember that. And remember I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiles, "See you soon."

"You too."

I'm led to the trains, and I think, "Patrick didn't come." He was probably just busy. On the train Jeb is already talking to the mentor about strategy. I sit next to him and look out the window. We head out, but I catch something out the window.

Patrick.

And another girl.

Kissing.

I realize he's been cheating on me. What?

* * *

**Jeb Bergensten- **

My dad's brought in by the two workers that I saw this morning. We sit there looking at each other for a moment.

I start out speaking, "If you can't understand me, that's fine. You're my dad and I'm doing this for you."

He nods, but this time I see that he understands.

I continue, "You're doing a really good job with Rehab. I'm proud of all of the progress you made. You're much stronger than I would have been in your situation."

He nods again, and I feel more powerful with each nod, "I love you. I haven't said that a lot, but it's true. I miss Mom and Lila, but I'm glad you survived everything. Whenever I think I need strength in the Arena, I'll think of you because you're the strongest person I know."

I was expecting another nod but am pleased when I get a smile. I think that shows the amazing amount of progress he's made.

I smile at him, and for the first time in years, I feel a genuine happiness run through me.

He struggles to talk to me but can't get the words out. It doesn't matter though because I understand what he was going to say.

I stand there for a moment but rush in for a hug. For the first time since the Rebellion, I feel like my dad and I are a real father and son combo.

This all ends though when Peacekeepers rush into get him. They lead him out, but he tosses something to me. I pick it up, and find that it's his coin.

I shout behind him, "I love you Dad!"

And I know he heard me.

They lead me out to the train where the mentor's drinking coffee. I sit down and we begin to talk about the Arena. I'm good at painting so camouflage would be up my alley which is funny, because he won by hiding and stabbing the last Career.

I notice the girl sit next to me but continue the conversation. All of a sudden I hear a gasp.

I turn to her and see a boy kiss a girl. The logical explanation is that was her boyfriend and he cheated on her.

She sits for a moment then rushes back to her room. The mentor follows her and I'm left with the escort who's doing her nails.

She looks back and says, "That was odd."

I nod. I never had to deal with anything like that before.

She sighs and says, "Oh well."

She turns to me and asks with glee, "Do you want me to teach you how to get sponsors?"

I pale and wish I was Karen at this moment.

**A/N: A long chapter to make up for the other one. Now make sure to review. Plenty of people read but hardly any review. Come on guys.**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**Chapter 7: District 7 Reaping**

**District 7 Female: Holly Forrester, 17**

_"Where's Momma?" I hear my brother say._

_"We won't see them for a while," I tell him, "we're going to live with Grandpa."_

_"When will we see them again?"_

_I swallow a hard lump, "Never."_

I wake up in a sweat, remembering the conversation a year ago. I haven't felt too sad about my parents dying in the Rebellion, but the talk I had to have with my siblings always makes me sad. I get up and walk into the kitchen. My grandpa's already eating so I just find food.

I sit down across from him where he greets me and rambles about the Capitol. I nod my head as he talks. My grandpa just loves to ramble about the Capitol. One time he got a lot of paint and painted a giant mural in our garage. Yep. Grandpa's a little odd.

My siblings come in and find food. I turn to my sister, Aspen, "Did you use my lipstick last night?"

I see her fork visibly stop before going in her mouth. This is my confession, but she tries to lie, "A-a-are you s-s-sure you didn't see it?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Aspen."

She bows her head, "Yes."

"Why."

She looks up, "I-I-I... I wanted to impress a boy. And you're so pretty that I thought if I would put it on, I'd be as pretty as you."

It may be because I have a big ego, but I forgive her. But I do give her a look and, with a stern voice, say, "Only use it after you ask me."

She nods and starts to eat again.

I go upstairs and change to a collared shirt, a beige skirt, and some boots. I put on a wristwatch that belonged to Mom and head out.

As soon as I walk out, I see my best friend Bianca. She's hard to miss. She's one of the few people that have glasses in the District. That may seem like a strange thing to remember people by but, why not? She's also a nerd. She just loves school so much.

She waves and comes toward me. When she's a few feet away, someone pushes past her. I see the hurt in her eyes so I go after the guy, "Hey!"

He turns around and snarls, "What."

"You bumped into my friend," I say, but Bianca grabs my arm.

I turn to her, and she says, "Don't worry about it."

I stare at her but nod. The guy turns back around, "Stupid girls."

I'm about to go after him, but Bianca leads me to the Reaping. We stand in our rows as I look for Aspen. I see her and wave at her, worrying for her. I'm so worried, I don't even notice the escort until she has a paper in her hand.

And then I hear my name. Being called. To go in the Hunger Games. I'm not going up. I've decide that.

The Peacekeepers come to get me. When they get to me, I start to thrash. I yell every word I know and some I didn't even know I knew. When we get to the stage, they restrain me, but I'm beat. She calls the boy and I'm led away.

Still restrained.

* * *

**District 7 Male: Axel Bayer, 18  
**

When I wake up, I see that the time is 10:00. That's one good thing about Reaping Day. You get to sleep in instead of having to go chop down trees.

My dad always makes sure to wake me up to go to work. It's not like that's a bad thing. It just gets a little boring having to wake up at the crack of dawn and working until midnight for a meager amount of money. I'd prefer to work long hours for an amount of money that's worth my time.

I slowly get out of bed. I'm still wearing my red shirt and brown pants from yesterday. All I do is put on some boots, and I'm dressed for the day.

I go past my dad's room where he's enjoying the pure bliss of sleeping in. I pass the living room where my uncle's sleeping on the couch.

My uncle's interesting. When his wife died, he came to live with us. Unfortunately, he's a bum. He's a lot of fun, but he just sleeps a lot.

I go to the kitchen and fix eggs. That is one good thing about working even if it's a small pay. You do get food which is more than most people.

I eat my eggs in silence, knowing that no one will probably wake up in time to eat with me. I want to head out so I can spend some time with the guys. I finish my eggs and put my plate in the sink.

I go outside as the guys come over to me. The four of them just look up to me. My wing-man, Kyle, come sup to me and says, "Alright. I talked to that girl Cindy I set you up with last night and- are those the clothes you wore yesterday?"

I nod, seeing nothing wrong with it.

He asks me, "Did you shower last night."

I shake my head.

"Man... I think I know what your problem is."

"What problem?" I ask. Since my mom died when she was giving birth to me, I don't know what to do or say around girls.

He shakes his head, "Cindy said that you were handsome and everything but just so... boyish." I give him a questioning look, so he continues, "Girls just don't like some of the stuff you do."

I shrug when I see Cindy. I turn to Kyle and say, "Watch this."

I turn back to Cindy and yell, "Hey!"

She looks back and me and smiles and says, "Heeeey."

"How'd you like the date?"

"It was O.K."

"Thanks." I turn to Kyle, "See."

He sighs and leads me to the Reaping. We get there and head to the various sections. The escort hits the mike as she goes to the girl's bowl. She calls, "Holly Forrester."

No one goes up so the Peacekeepers go to get her. When they get her, she starts to fight and swear. I feel bad for the Peacekeepers as she wiggles.

The escort is unfazed though so she goes to the boy's bowl. She reads, "Walker Benson." No. That's one of my guys.

He starts to go up, but I yell, "I volunteer!"

I realized what I said. And what that means.

* * *

**Holly Forrester-  
**  
Aspen, my brother Holland, and my grandpa all come in at the same time. They all start talking at the same time so I make them calm down. I address Grandpa first, "At least now I can see what you were talking about with the Capitol."

He gives me a sad smile, "Just remember I love you. And sorry for rambling so much."

I smile back at him, "Don't kill my siblings. I would hate to get back and find their dead bodies."

He gives a throaty laugh, but my brother and sister genuinely look worried.

I turn to Aspen, "Don't you dare use my lipstick, mascara, or perfume. I swear that if I get home and they're messed up, I will take you to the Capitol and leave you there. Do you understand?"

She nods but laughs. I talk again, "If you think I'm joking... try me."

At this, she stares at me but nods again. I speak to her one more time, "Take good care of Holland. And remember I love you."

She repeats this so I turn to Holland, "Be a good boy. Listen to Grandpa and Aspen. Tell me if she goes in my room while I'm gone."

He nods so I continue, "Aspen is in a very... interesting time in her life. She's going to start liking boys, and boys are going to start liking her." He sticks out his tongue at the prospect he finds disgusting. I smile, remembering when I was like that.

I continue on with my thought, "Now, if Aspen comes home from a date where she's crying because of the boy. Get revenge on him. I'm not joking. MAKE HIM PAY."

He nods. "Good. I love you," I say.

We give an awkward four way hug and then they leave.

Bianca comes in, tears flying from her face. She starts to give me a rib-crushing hug, and I try to get her to calm. She finally dies and says, "You're a girl."

This makes me pause for a second, but I nod. She continues on, "Boys will fall over themselves to ally with you if you play your cards right."

I ask, "You want me to prostitute myself?"

"Not per se. Just remember backstabbing could be fun."

I understand what she's saying. She looks at me and gives me one more hug. I have to choke back my tears but remain strong. She looks at me and says, "Please come back."

I put a hand on her shoulder and say, "I will. And if anyone bullies you, tell me."

She pushes her glasses back and nods. We give one last squeeze and she leaves. The Peacekeepers put handcuffs on me and leads me to the train where the take the cuffs off. "Was that necessary?" I ask, but no one answers.

My partner's sitting there with our female mentor. He looks at me and asks, "Do you happen to like frogs?"

I look at him and ask, "Are you high?"

He looks confused and shakes his head. I turn to look out the window. I hear the mentor talk to him but who cares. He'll be dead soon.

* * *

**Axel Bayer-**

My dad and uncle are the first ones in. My dad comes right in saying, "I hope I've provided you with everything you wanted."

I'm a little surprised at this comment because I expected him to come in crying, "I don't have any problems with how you raised me."

My dad nods, "The only thing I wish was that I was able to provide you with was a mom. I know it hasn't been easy with girls because of that."

I forgive him, and my uncle chimes in, "I know I never really spent time with you but come back and we will."

I shake my head, "We had a lot of fun. Just maybe not sleep so often and help Dad while I'm gone."

He smiles, "When you get back, can I sleep all day again?"

I laugh, "Sure. In our house in Victor Village."

They leave when the gang comes in. Walker comes forward immediately and starts to talk, "Thanks so much man. I can never repay you for what you're doing for me."

I wave him off, "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

I see the tears start to shine in his eyes, "The problem is... I probably wouldn't."

I nod, knowing that it's a big decision. Plus I have a higher chance of winning of winning than him with our four years of age difference. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a marble. He rubs it and looks at me. He stretches out his hand for me to take it. I take it as he says, "I found this a few years ago. If you take it, it'll bring you good luck."

"Thanks," I tell him. I put in my pocket, and I'm going to make sure it's safe.

One of the other boys in our gang says, "You can probably win. You're good with axes and strength."

The last boy, Chris says, "You are our hero."

"Thanks," I say to them.

I turn to Kyle who sighs and says, "When you get back, you'll be a hero. Just remember when you're in the Capitol not to forget about us."

I laugh at this comment as we shake hands. "See you around man," he says as they all leave.

While the Peacekeepers lead me to the train, I have time to reflect on the Games. I didn't tell anyone, but I was planning on volunteering this year. I wanted to show everyone who I was. That I can bring glory to this District. To be a hero. And I will come home.

At the train, our escort's sitting down eating her lunch. I hate it that's a female one this year. I'm just so awkward.

I sit next to her and eat some soup that's sitting out. She smile and starts to talk about some pretty gruesome things in the Games. I realize she's easy to talk to because she's like a man.

We strike up a conversation when the girl comes in. She sits in a table across ours. I want to get in good with her because she is my district partner.

I ask her, "Do you happen to like frogs?"

She gives me a strange look and asks me, "Are you high?"

I shake my head no as she sighs and turns away.

Our mentor looks at me and has me lean in, "I can help you with talking to girls."

I smile at this humorous thought, but she's not kidding, "You're probably going to need to ally with girls. I can help you."

"O.K."

"Good. Now girls can be complicated sometimes..."

**A:N/ Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with the 24by24 story. Look up the author 24by24 to read it. Anyway... Next chapter will be up sooner and Reapings are halfway done. Yay. Things will get better as the Games begin.**


	10. District 8 Reaping

**Chapter 8: District 8 Reaping**

**District 8 Female: Maylin Kinnley, 12**

When I wake up, I get up to face the day because there is no reason to lay around dreading what will come.

I walk through the house, rubbing my eyes. I forget to get dressed so I stay in my nightgown. When I get to the kitchen, my brother, Leo, jumps up and starts scurrying around the kitchen like a little mouse away from a cat. His speech goes along perfectly with how fast he's moving, "Want some eggs?! Or toast?! We have fresh orange juice!"

He's moving so fast I can almost see after-images. I laugh and say, "Calm down. I have only three slips of paper in there out of the whole district."

He finally stops and bows his head, "I know but it's just..."

I know what he means. We're both very shy and we're really only each other's friends. I nod and pat his back consolingly, "Don't worry. I'm sure someone else will be reaped."

"I know. Why did we lose the Rebellion though? If we won, everything would be better."

I nod, and then just to see him scurry, "Can I have some orange juice and eggs?"

His head comes up so rapidly that I'm slightly worried he may get whiplash. He goes to the fridge, pours orange juice, gets eggs, and starts to cook them on the stove. All of this happened in about ten seconds. I sit down as he cooks and drinks some of my orange juice. When he finishes, he sets the plate down and refills my orange juice.

He sits down, and I ask him if he's going to fix himself food. He shakes his head, "No. I'm fine." I'm about to press but I know our funds are limited.

I finish, get up and give Leo a hug, and say, "I'm going to head to the Reaping."

He waits until the door and asks, "Think you should get dressed first? It's all up to you."

I look down, see that I'm wearing night clothes, and, with my head down, go back to my room to change. At least he still has his sense of humor. I brush my hair and take off my gown. I put on a brown shirt and pants the same color. They're both pretty faded, and even though Leo has offered several times if I want newer clothes, I know that money should be spent on necessities only.

I reflect on Leo. He's nineteen so he doesn't have to worry about being reaped, but I'm twelve so he has to worry about me being reaped. It's an interesting pattern in my mind. Also, ever since Mom and Dad died when I was one, he seems to try to coddle me. It's nice but can be annoying.

I go back to the kitchen to say bye, but Leo's already going to get changed. I go ahead outside and walk briskly because, as I've said earlier, it's better to get things done early instead of just dragging it out.

I check in and wait in the twelve year old section. Our male escort comes out but he looks like a girl. He has neon pink hair and his nails are neon blue. Genders must not matter in the Capitol because of stuff like this.

He goes over to the girl's bow and says, "Maylin Kinnley."

No. It can't be. I begin to walk up even though I'm scared. I start to cry as I walk up to the stage. The escort calls out, "Jason Storm."

He walks up and we shake hands. I walk into the building, not waiting. Wanting to get it done soon.

* * *

**District 8 Male: Jason Storm, 16  
**  
I feel someone pushing me on the side. I slowly roll onto my side and see my sister pushing me, a serious look on her face. I have to stare for a second as she continues to push me. "What," I say, knowing that she won't stop until I say something.

She stops pushing and says, "It's Reaping Day."

I wait for her to continue and when she doesn't, I say, "And."

"Are you going to get Reaped this year?"

I feel something in my chest. I'm not scared of going into the Games. I'm pretty sure that I'd be one of the better contestants. But when it affects Emily like this...

"Don't worry sweetie," I tell her, trying to be consoling, "and even if I was Reaped, I would definitely win."

She nods, "I know. But still I'm worried."

I hug her. I let go and ask, "Did Mom fix breakfast?"

She nods, "That's one reason why Mom wanted me to wake you up."

"Well let's get going then." She smiles as and runs as I chase her to the kitchen. When we make it, I pick her up and carry her over to where my mom's cooking. My sister starts to die from laughter as she tries to get away. I ask Mom, "What're you fixing?"

She looks at me and Emily and looks back at the stove, "Chicken soup from yesterday."

I nod and go to the table. I sit Emily down as I sit across from her in my chair. She continues to giggle as Mom comes over to give us soup. I eat it slowly, savoring every bite. It's been a while since we've got good chicken instead of overcooked black chicken. Not cooked black. Just bad chicken. It was absolutely disgusting.

I'm the first to finish so I head back upstairs to get dressed. I don't really dress up for the Reapings because I don't see a reason to. It's effectively the last thing you wear. I don't want to spend the last moments in my District in some weird monkey-suit. I put on some white pants and lace up some boots. I put on a white t-shirt and walk back downstairs. Nobody's in the kitchen so I just walkout.

The weather's really nice when I step outside so I stand there relishing it. A couple of girls look over at me and giggle. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I'm hot. That's not vanity. It's the truth. The sky is blue and I'm hot.

The problem is though, when girls start to get closer, they see my scar on my arm and get worried. It's not a small scar. It's a really big one.

I start to move. No reason to think thoughts like that now. Just got to get to the Reaping.

I sign with the usual routine and walk over to the section of sixteen year-olds. Only a few years left and we'll be free. I wonder how big my party will be for that.

The escort taps the microphone repeatedly as everyone quiets. She rattles on about Hunger Games and goes to the girl's bowl and says, "Maylin Kinnley."

I see a little girl walk up and begin to cry. Pretty sad but nothing that can be done. The escort calls out, "Jason Storm."

Wow. That was unexpected. I begin to walk. I'm not worried. I can win. I shake Maylin's hand and go to goodbyes. I can do this.

* * *

**Maylin Kinnley-  
**

I start to dry my tears to look brave for Leo when he comes sprinting in. Even in these grim circumstances, I think how he should try running, but he starts to bawl and give me a crushing hug.

I start to cry again with my brother as he hugs me. We stay there for s little bit as my brother says over and over again, "You were my only friend. You were my only friend."

I let go and make him look in my eye. I say slowly and calmly, "If I'm gone, you'll be fine. You just need to find some friends and maybe a girlfriend."

He nods his head, "I know but I love you so much."

"I love you too. But I'll be gone soon."

He snaps his head up, his eyes shining with fear, "Don't say that! You'll come back!"

I try to keep my voice level, "I probably won't. There are plenty of other bigger stronger tributes that we'll be more than happy to kill me."

"NO! You WILL come back! You have to!"

"I'll try my best. But don't expect me to."

He cries again, "O.K. Just try your best. I love you."

I hug him, "I love you too."

Peacekeepers come in and practically drag Leo out. They come in after that and lead me away.

The train I have to admit is amazing. The walls are sleek, the food looks delicious, and the seats are soft.

I sit down in a seat with a brown dessert called chocolate. I eat it slowly and savor each bite. As soon as I finish, the other tribute comes in. I cringe as I look at his muscles. I could imagine him slamming his fist into my head, demolishing my brain.

He scans the train and sees me. He comes over and sits across from me. I stare at him when he says, "You remind me of my sister."

I'm shocked but nod. He laughs, "I'm sure we'll get along."

He motions to the chocolate wrapper, "What did you get?"

"Chocolate."

He gets up, "I might get me one. Was it good?"

"Yep."

"Good. I am hungry."

* * *

**Jason Storm-  
**

"I can do this," I think, "I can do this.

I need to keep reminding myself that. Because if I don't, Mom and Emily will come in and they'll start crying and I'll breakdown. I can win. No reason for me to get nervous.

My thought is put to the test when Mom and Emily do come in. All of the different scenarios that were rushing through my head prepare me for anything. But the scenario that does happen is the worst one that could.

They both come in weeping, Emily giving me a hug. She says while hugging me, "Why do you have to go? Why you?"

"I don't know Sis. I do know that I can come back though. When you watch me on the T.V., I'll be winning."

I was hoping she would smile, but she continues to cry. She's a pretty smart girl even with how young she is. She knows that a 1/24 chance of winning a game like the Hunger Games is a very slim chance. Her big brother might not be able to come back.

No. I can't think like that. If I begin to think like that, my family will begin to think like that. Confidence is the most important thing with your image.

I give her a squeeze but have her look at me, "Don't worry. I will come back. I promise."

She nods and dries her tears, "O.K."

I look at my mom when Emily steps back. We hug and thankfully she's already dried her tears. She looks at me with a warm look on her face, "I'm proud of you. I'm sure you can make our family proud."

"Thanks Mom," I say.

She hugs me again and I know that's all she needs to say.

Peacekeepers lead them out, and I say, "I love both of you."

They say the same as the door shuts.

I have a few seconds before the train so I sit. I get up and am led to the train. I scan the train for a mentor or a partner. I see the little girl cringe as she sees me. I walk toward her and sit across from her. I look at her and tell her she reminds me of Emily. She nods so I talk about what she ate. I go to get the same when I think, "Where's our mentor."

My question is answered as I get the chocolate and see an open door to a bathroom where she's heaving into the toilet. The escort talks to her about drinking as she goes through the horrible stages of vomiting. It looks like we'll be on our own.

I turn to the girl. I should teach her things. I hope she does well. Until the finale with me.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Traveling during Fall break. Fun but leaves no time. And I've been busy with 24by24. Look us up on 24by24 for authors.**


	11. Districty 9 Reaping

**Chapter 9: District 9 Reaping**

**District 9 Female: Zia Barmbrack, 12**

"Why did you move the sickle!" I hear my mom yell.

"I just wanted to sit down," I hear my brother, Husk, say back timidly.

"There are plenty of other places to sit down!"

I hear a door slam as my mom leaves. I sigh as I get out of my bed. My brother must have moved my mom's sickle from her work in the fields, and she got all bent out of shape. Ever since Dad died in the Rebellion, Mom became obsessed with work. And little things could set her off. I love her but when she leaves for days at a time and when she does come back, she gets so mad that it starts to be hard to love her.

I go out to the living room and find my brother in a chair hunched over a table. I run my hand over the wood. It was made back when Dad was alive and we had enough money. Back when parties at our house were fun and everyone wanted to be around us. I'm not depressed. I just wish things were better. It's easy to imagine a perfect life without the the Hunger Games, but it's difficult to know what's happening.

I look over my brother's shoulder at the picture he's drawing. I have to admire his memory and art skills. He's illustrating a picture of a rainbow which he's seen only a few times. I put my hand on his shoulder and tell him it's really nice. He looks up at me and smiles before returning to the drawing. He loves to draw when we can afford paper. I don't see why we can't have enough paper always.

I go to the kitchen and find some bread. I cut off some and ask, "Have you already had breakfast?"

He nods, not looking up from his drawing, "Yep." I'm glad because I'm not in the mood to cook breakfast. I'll probably have to though for my sister, Emily. I bite into the bread and while it's not the worst, it's still kind of bad. I look in the fridge but there isn't butter. Why can't butter be around always too. I finish my bread which fills up my belly. That's one good thing about being small. You fill up easily.

I stretch and go to my sister's room. I take a second to listen to her snore. That may sound weird but I just love my family so much that moments like this make me happy.

I sit at the foot of her bed and gently shake her. In times like these, I feel more like a mother to her and Husk than a sister. She starts to stir and looks at me. I expect her to jump and like she usually does, but instead hugs me with a fearful look in her eyes.

I understand why when she says, "It's Reaping Day!" over and over. I let her cry herself out and put my hands on her shoulders. I speak slowly and calmly, "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

She gives me a look but doesn't cry anymore. I give her a pat, and we go to the kitchen. I get some bread and Emily eats it. She's back to her usual self as she chatters on about various things. I listen intently as she rattles. I nod at appropriate times and when she's finished, send her and Husk to their rooms to change. I go back to my room and get my only dress. It's really faded, and I can't get remember what pattern was on it.

I brush my hair and look around my room. I don't have to worry about shoes because I don't have any. I sold them to buy clothes for Husk when he needed some. Rocks cut my feet occasionally but when I walk through grain fields, it's one of the greatest feelings ever. It's a blessing and a curse.

I get ready to leave my room but stop. I go to my dresser and find a strand of barley. My mom got it for me and it helps me. I go outside of my room and wait for my siblings. Husk comes out first because even though Emily's five, she takes time getting dressed like a teen. I don't know why. She just does.

When she does come out, I have them hold my hands to go the Reaping. I don't need to, but it feels better being a mother to them. Emily waves at people she knows and people she doesn't. She seems to make friends with anyone. We get to the Justice Building where I let them go to Mom. I see my best friend Christine waiting for me.

She may be two years older than me but she always has my back. If I was Reaped, she would volunteer and vice versa. Her parents run a shop and get plenty of business. She works hard but is also one of the funnest people to be around. We talk but head to our designated sections. I stand around as our escort, Dazzle comes in. She seems to have a cloud of perpetual glitter around her. The air is shiny always. It's kind of pretty but weird.

She talks but starts with the girl's bowl. She reads, "Sarai Grat." The name means nothing to me but I see Emily. An older Emily walking up. I hear a mother, me, crying in the background. I know it's not Emily but... My hand's raised before I know what I'm doing. I shout out, "I volunteer!"

Everyone goes dead silent. They look at me as I start to run up. I get up on the steps and face everyone's startled faces. The escort is the first to recover because she's probably had practice with this. She nods and asks, "Why."

The tears start to flow as I say, "I... I couldn't let you hurt her." Stunned silence is the answer. I cry again but the escort goes to the next bowl. She reads, "Kave Johanson."

I hear someone volunteer but hear movement, swears, and the escort making a weird sound. Finally the clamor dies and I shake hands with whoever this is. I couldn't let them hurt her. I will sacrifice myself.

* * *

**District 9 Male: Red Johanson, 17  
**  
I wake up on the couch. I look around and stretch. I've only been back home for a few months and it's already Reaping Day. I get up and walk to the kitchen. I don't actually eat anything. We don't have enough food for all of us to eat everyday. My dad and I don't eat today, but my brothers eat. Then they don't eat tomorrow, but Dad and I eat. It's a nice little schedule that works.

I do miss Mom though. She died in the Rebellion. And I wasn't even here for my family. I was in the fight, in the Capitol when the Mockingjay was killed. All of my regiment were watching on a T.V. in some Capitol citizen's room. We all watched as Katniss was brought on stage. The silver pistol placed right next to her head. And the boom that symbolized the death of the Rebellion. And as soon as her body fell, our commander had us disband. We all filed out. Except me.

I watched. I couldn't believe it. So when I left the room, I found the nearest Capitol camp. I charged in and killed fourteen people. Then I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up, found myself in a Capitol prison. But then I was let out for some reason. So now I'm back home. And it's Reaping Day. Great.

I go back to the living room as my brothers come out from their rooms. It's weird seeing all of them so tired and quiet. Even my youngest brother, Flic, who usually is bouncing off the walls.

They all get a few various breakfast items and sit down and quietly eat. I have to eye them closely. They never are this quiet. Even on the past Reaping Days, they've always been in my parent's hair. They eat in silence, occasionally coughing or sneezing.

I look down the hall and see my dad staring at my siblings as strangely as I've been. He walks in slowly and sits down. I can't take it anymore so I ask, "Guys... What's wrong?"

They look up at me and the dams that have been holding back all of their feelings suddenly burst. They all rush towards me and latch on like leeches. They all start to yell at the same time but the voices all mean the same thing. Basically it was just four shouts of, "You've only been home for such a short time. What if you get Reaped? You've put so many votes in for tesserae. You have one of the highest chances of getting Reaped."

I let them get this out of their systems until they calm down. I console them so that they go back to eating. It seems that there little outburst was what they needed to get out of their systems because they're back to their usual ways. They all laugh and joke and yell again. I look at my dad who raises his eyebrows as if to say, "Glad there's nothing wrong with them. But couldn't you have fixed them after I went to get dressed?"

I laugh and go back to my room to change. I put on a shirt that symbolizes my love for the Rebellion's army, but no one could exactly call me on it. I put on some regular jeans and heavy work boots. As soon as I tie them, I go behind my bed's headboard. I fumble around for a few seconds and pull on a string. A small compartment opens, and I reach into it. I pull out my most prized possession. The mockingjay pin.

When they were clearing her dead body, they gave the pin to some soldiers to destroy it. I just so happened to run in on the camp that happened to have it. It has some dried blood on it but it still shows the Rebellion spirit.

I was surprised no one found it when I was imprisoned, but they didn't. When I got home, I made the compartment behind my bed so no one could find it. You would actually have to cut the headboard off my bed to find it. It reminds me the Rebellion may have lost, but it's far from dead.

I go back to the living room where Dad's trying to corral the boys to get ready. I laugh and head out. As soon as I step out I hear guns being ready. I'm used to it. Every day since I've been back, two Peacekeepers are always ready to watch me. I ignore them and walk down the street.

I live in the seam of District Nine. I'm sure every district has one but it's shown here. Homeless people line the street, some asleep, some dead. I've walked home a couple of times and seen some homeless people murdering others. I know to be careful when I walk because I could die at any moment.

All of a sudden, I feel hands on me. I get ready to kill this person because that's what you have to do sometimes, but I realize it's an old woman that's been here forever. Her name's Star and has been a friend of our family for a while. I haven't talked to her since I left to enlist.

She looks at me and says, "Hey there Red. I'm sorry for your mom dying."

I nod and she continues, "I know I'm an old homeless woman but if you ever need a maternal influence you could always talk to me." I smile because she's really a good woman. She smiles at me and pats my head, "Talk to me anytime."

I nod and start to head back to the Justice Building. When I get there, the woman who signs me in puts her head down and doesn't look at me. She waves me on without looking. I go stand in a spot where people look at me. I have pretty good friends and I usually get looked at by girls even though I don't have a girlfriend. The problem though is that most of my friends are people are served with. Some of them are here but most are gone. I do miss them.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as the escort comes out. Basically what she said was, "Babble babble Rebellion. Babble babble Reaping. Babble babble let's get started."

She pulls out a name that I don't know. But then a twelve-year old volunteers. She says that she couldn't let them hurt her. I'm surprised but oh well.

The escort calls out, "Kave Johanson."

No. It has to be rigged. To hurt me. I shout out, "I volunteer." They come out to get me, but I'm not ready. When they touch me, I start to fight. The first one I deliver is a throat chop to one. He crumples and I slam my foot into the other guy. He follows suit and I try to run.

I start to move but somebody grabs me. I'm brought up to the stage where I put my hands around the escort's neck. I'm in total kill mode. When they make me stop, I turn to the cameras. I say, "Snow. Fu-" But my mouth gets covered. I shake hands with the girl and get taken away. Rigged.

* * *

**Zia Barmbrack- **

Mom, Emily, and Husk all rush in fighting to be the first one in. Emily comes in first probably due to her small size and was able to squeeze through Mom and Husk. Husk comes in second and Mom follows in right behind me. Mom comes in and we hug tearfully. I tell her that I'll miss her and she says the same. But I have her look at me and say, "Make sure to stop being so distant towards Emily and Husk."

She seems surprised but I continue, "Stop getting mad at them so easily. Husk gets really scared when you do and Emily looks up to you. And stop working so hard. Emily tries to help you but she can't keep up with your schedule. Take a few hours off every now and then."

She promises so I turn to Emily. I hug her as the tears stream from both of our faces. I make her look at me and tell her, "Be a good girl for Mom. Make sure to help her and obey what she says."

She nods. I continue and say, "Be a good sister to Husk. When I'm gone, he'll need you. So pay attention whenever he talks to you."

She tells me, "O.K. Sis. Just please try your best."

I tell her I'll try my best and turn to Husk. He looks at me, the tears shining on his face. I go down to my knees and look him directly in the eye. I speak slowly for him to understand, "You're going to be the oldest. If Emily's sad, you'll need to talk to her. And keep on drawing. You make amazing drawings and you'll be recognized. And finally, stay in school. If you finish school, you'll have better opportunities. Only quit if we run on financial stress."

He nods so I kiss him on the head and give him a hug.

Christine comes in and we stare at each other. She says, "I don't want to be mean, but you may not win."

I nod, "I didn't think I would."

"You have a chance. Slim but a chance."

I nod, happy she understands. "Thanks for being such a friend over the years," I say.

She nods and says the same. I look at her and ask, "If my family hits a rough patch... could you help them?"

She nods enthusiastically, "Definitely. I'll stay in contact with them to watch them."

"Thanks."

She says the same and ads, "That was brave. I'm proud of you," and then she leaves.

After she leaves, most of District Nine came in. They said I was brave and me wished me luck. After a while they stopped and I was led away to the train.

When I get to the train, my partner is drumming his fingers on the table and the escort looks slightly mad. The mentor has a giant grin on his face when I come in. "Congratulations," he says as soon as I walk in. I stop not sure what he means when he elaborates, "You and that boy turned some heads. They won't miss you when looking at tributes."

I sit down next to my partner as the mentor starts to talk about the arena while the escort glares. To make her feel better, I go and sit by her to listen about sponsors. A little torture is a small price to pay for the smile on her face as she rattles on.

* * *

**Red Johanson-  
**  
The goodbye room is incredibly small and the couch is tear-stained. I know that a few more tears'll be shed on this couch in a little bit. Almost on cue, my brothers and Dad come in.

My dad steps up first and looks me in the eye. For the first time, I realize we're about the same height. He looks down but looks back up at me, "I'm proud of you son. You've helped the family through some pretty tough times. I remember when you dropped out of school to help the family through some rough financial times. I can't remember any moment than the time you joined the army. Except maybe when you came home after such a long time."

I thank him and promise to come back. He steps back and my oldest brother, Kave, starts to talk, "You're the most amazing person I've met. I wish I was more like you instead of this weak boy I am. Keep us in your mind in the Games."

He steps back and my second oldest brother, Zee, says, "You're such a good brother. Anyone that says differently, "I'll beat. Remember that you promised to come back."

List, my second youngest says, "Every time I think of you, it will bring back good memories. I'm sure you'll win in the games."

The last, Flic says, "Anytime I disobey Dad, I'll think of you and the Peacekeepers. If anyone else was my brother, I wouldn't have gotten away with all the stuff I have."

I laugh at their goodbyes. I'm proud of them for not crying. A few tears but not a whole lot. I tell each of them that I love them and'll come back. They leave and other people cycle through.

Various boys and girls come in that I've been friends with over the years. A few military men come in that I served with. We all laugh and joke but then Star comes in. We stare at each other for a second until I say, "When I win, you can live with us."

She laughs, "Thanks boy. I'll miss seeing you."

I smile but hesitate before asking, "Can you watch my brothers. That womanly influence could help them."

She nods, "Definitely. Just worry about coming back. I'll help at home."

I thank her and after she leaves, am led out to the train. The escort glares at me as she rubs her neck. The mentor laughs when I walk on, "Two killed Peacekeepers and one attempted killing. Nice. It's going to be rough in the arena though."

"I killed them." He nods so I sit by him. After a while the girl comes in and our mentor talks to her. When he finishes, she sits by me but moves to talk to the mentor. She's probably a person that loves anyone. That could be fatal in the arena though.


	12. District 10 Reaping

**Chapter 10: District 10 Reaping**

**District 10 Female: Brittany (Britt) Montx, 15**

I wake up and wish I was back asleep. I slowly get out of bed and go to the kitchen to fix breakfast. When it's done, I go to the table and eat. It's really quiet as I munch alone. A little bit later, my dad comes out to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," I say. He pretends not to hear me and gets something to eat. I sigh after he leaves. Ever since I told my parents about my alternate lifestyle, they've basically disowned me as a daughter.

They and most of the District aren't accepting me as gay. Yes I'm a homosexual. I don't see why a person's sexual orientation defines them as something.

I also don't see the possibility of love in my life. No one else is like me in the District and no one ever will probably.

I see my mom come in as I stew in my thoughts of a loveless life. I say, hopeful, "Hey Mom. Got any plans today?"

She ignores me completely and sits down to read the paper. I give up trying to talk to her because it's never gotten me results trying to push the subject of conversation.

I sit at the table when my dad comes in. He makes Mom look at him and has her kiss him. It's a very passionate kiss, and I know the only reason for it is because I'm sitting there and they want to show me what's "supposed" to be love. It's not that they don't love each other. They just amplify their love when I'm around.

I sit around as they look at the paper. They look and giggle at each other. I know it's fake but it gets to me.

"I'm going to go get dressed for the Reaping," I announce as I stand up. My parents don't even look up or acknowledge me in any way.

I go back to my room and lie down on my bed and cry. I'm not depressed or anything, it's just that in a circumstance like this, anyone would cry. After I cry for a little bit, I dry my eyes and go to my dresser.

I pull out a white dress and also my most prized possession. It's a gold belt I got a little bit ago that my parents got for me before they learned about my sexuality and resented me.

I put on some heels and brush my hair. I'm about to walk through the kitchen to leave that way, but I hear my parents talking in hurried whispers.

"I want her out of this house," I hear my dad say.

"Honey... She is our daughter after all. Even if she's gay," I hear my mom reply.

"If you want another baby, she'll be gone. I don't want the newborn to get gay rubbed off from her."

"Fine. We'll give her a few days to pack up and leave."

I can barely breathe after hearing this. The silent treatment was one thing but kicking me out... that shows how deep the hate runs. I walk out without looking back. I run through the streets as people give me spiteful looks.

I stop though when I hear a child crying. I see a little kid with a scraped knee. I run over to him and calm him. He smiles at me as I tear off some my dress and put it over the scrape. He gives me a hug, but I hear a mom scream. She picks up the child and yells, "Get away from my son! He will turn out gay if he spends time with you."

I can't move from shock for a few seconds and then run. I make it to the Reaping where I wait alone. The escort comes out, and he wastes no time in calling out a girl's name. My name. Brittany. I walk calmly. I'm terrified but walk up steadily. I'll show this district who I am. What I can do.

* * *

**District 10 Male: Stag Browning, 17  
**  
The sound of many snores of many different people in a closed space wakes me up. I slowly get up, careful not to crush anyone's various body parts. A couple of times, I've made the mistake of crushing somebody's hand or foot and getting into a giant brawl on sleeping bodies.

There's two beds but it's basically who gets there first. I've known some people not to even get out of the bed. The rest of us have to sleep on the floor.

I get up and go to the kitchen. Only a few other people are there so I get a pretty good portion of food.

I hate living in this community home. I wish someone would adopt me and my siblings. I do try to stay strong though. If my brothers and sister see me get down, they'll lose hope.

Mom and Dad died a while ago, Dad to a work related accident and Mom to cancer. There was nothing for Dad to save him, but the Capitol has medicine that cod have cured Mom. Now we live in this Community home. But when I turn eighteen, I'll be able to take my siblings away to a different home.

I already have a plan. I've worked for the orphanage as a butcher and stockpiled some money. As soon as I turn eighteen, I'm going to take my brothers and sister and find the cheapest home. But until then, we're stuck here.

I keep a little food for my siblings. Aries, my oldest brother comes out first. He finds me and sits by me. He eats a little bit of the food, and we just sit there without talking. On a morning like this, sibling comfort is what you need.

My other brother, Lark comes in. He smiles as he walks in. He has some mental illness but is great compared to patients we've seen. He sits by us and eats his third of the food I've saved.

Our only sister, Peregrine, comes in and finishes off the food. She looks at us and wipes what we have off of our cheeks.

Peregrine's really our mom. It's almost like it's her job to make sure that we stay clean.

I start to talk to them but the head of the orphanage, Mrs. Rals, comes in and shouts, "Who stole my earrings?"

I look at Aries who's looking hard at his plate. I sigh as I hold out my hand. He gives me the earrings. I hand them to Mrs. Rals who says, "Your ungrateful brother. I can't wait for you to turn eighteen so I can kick your family out legally."

I don't say anything because she'll turn on my siblings for my backtalk. I go back to my seat and chastise Aries. Ever since Mom and Dad died, he got into a habit of lying and stealing.

After that, our family troops back to our rooms to get dressed. I put on brown pants and a brown shirt. I also put on some boots that I got from some kid. They're one size too big, but they're nice so it doesn't matter.

My siblings are ready when I get out so we walk out together. One of the sounds I love is the sound of cows mooing and that's the first sound I hear when we walk out. I lead them to the Reaping. Aries and I sign in and go to various sections.

The escort comes out and wastes no time calling out the girl. I recognize her. People give her a hard time because she's a homosexual. I don't know why. It's her decision. I'm so focused on that thought I don't hear Aries being called. I see him being forced up so I yell, "I volunteer."

My plan just got some major holes. As long as I can come back, we can live in Victor Village.

As the Peacekeepers lead me away, I know I have to win. For my brothers and sister.

* * *

**Brittany Montx-  
**

The room is empty when I enter it, and will probably stay empty while I'm in it. I sit on a white couch and watch the clock. Minute after minute goes by. Every minute, I feel more like I'm going to cry. I eventually think they're trying to make me sad and start thinking there's nothing to come back to when I hear arguing.

The walls muffle most of the sound, but I can make it out a few shouts every now and then. Finally the clamor dies down and the door swings open. The Head Peacekeeper, Matilda, comes in shaking her head and saying, "Stupid new Peacekeepers. They don't realize my word is law yet."

She shuts the door behind her and gives me a smile. She holds up a finger and goes over to a lamp by a wall. She picks it up and finds a camera in it. She flicks off the camera and waits for a second. Another Peacekeeper comes in and starts to speak, but Matilda gives one stern look and the Peacekeeper leaves.

Matilda turns and sits across me. She says, "Don't worry. We can take as much time as we need. No one will tell me any differently." When she notices that I don't say anything, she starts talking. She asks me questions about how school and life are going. I tell her how my grades are and different stuff from my life. She nods, laughs at the appropriate times, and consoles me when I hit a rough patch.

It feels good to actually have someone to talk too. It's been such a long time since someone's taken an interest in me. Not caring about my sexuality. Noticing how I can be funny and at times comfort her when she needs it. I realize that a friend was the only thing I needed all this time. Now I'm not scared about the games. Even if I die... I can be proud that I made one friend.

Eventually I finish, and she looks at her watch and says, "Wow. Five minutes. That was shorter than I thought it would be. They won't be too mad at me. Not that it matters."

She gets up, goes over to the lamp, and turns the camera back on. She goes to the door and with her hand on it I ask, "Why did you do this? Just come and talk with me."

She looks at me, and I see a sad look in her eyes when she says, "Let's just say... you're not completely alone in your lifestyle here. Good luck in the games."

Before I can respond, she leaves. I'm stunned when I'm left alone. She just revealed such a large secret to me. I slowly turn to look at the lamp. The camera was on. She knew they heard her. She wanted them to hear her.

I'm led to the train and admire it. I see my partner and worry that he'll start to make fun of me. I walk away from him, but he waves me over. Two people being nice in one day. That's the most I've ever had. Too bad things are just starting to look up now. Before the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Stag Browning-**

You never want to see three orphans after being told that they may never see their big brother run into a room. It's not just sad. It can also be terrifying. I'm pretty sure that the Peacekeepers in their way are scarred for life.

Aries comes up to me first so I have to talk to him first. I start to get misty-eyed as I tell him, "I'm sorry yelling at you so much. I just wanted you to grow up into a respectable man."

He nods and starts to say, "O.K. I promise not to lie or steal anymore."

"Good. Watch over Peregrine and Lark."

"I will."

Peregrine walks up next and hugs me and cries. While she's doing both, I say, "Make sure to be a mother to the boys. You'll need to be a good girl for them."

She keeps on holding me and says she will. I pat her head and say jokingly, "And make sure to stay away from boys. I don't want my sister to have made unpleasant decisions when I get back."

She laughs and finally lets go. Lark comes up last and cries. I give him a hug and tell him, "You're smile means a lot to Peregrine and Aries. It shows them that things can only go up from where they are."

I see his smile start to come up when I tell him his usefulness. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something I haven't seen in a while. It was a ring Mom got from Dad. It's just a small one that shows how much he loved her. I take it and put it on. I give him a hug and thank him. They leave and I'm led to the train. I sit near the escort and wait for Brittany. She comes in a few minutes later but starts to walk away from me.

I wave her over and, after a second, sits by me. We start to talk to the mentor where he says she should keep the fact that she's gay down a little. He's fine with it but some people wouldn't be.

She looks at me as she realizes I don't care what her sexuality is. At least she seems nice. That's all that matters.

**A/N: Finally back. Hope you like this chapter and don't anyone go off on me about how Britt is treated. It is a work of FICTION on . Don't worry about it.**


End file.
